Friends
by zebraboymom
Summary: Post Season finale minus Matt. What she sees in him I do not know. How I think it should have happened. Nico/Dani
1. Chapter 1

Friends

Chapter One

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Oh, but I would gladly be Nico's.

Author Notes: My take on the season finale minus Matt of course. This is my first Necessary Roughness fic. I've fallen for Nico and Dani, so I just had to write it the way I hoped it would have gone.

The knocking was very persistent and getting louder. Dani rolled out of bed and slipped her robe on. She hurried downstairs and pulled back the curtain to reveal Nico. He had a look on his face she hadn't seen before. She opened the door and met his concerned gaze.

"Nico?" 

"Are you alone Doctor?" 

"Yes, the kids are at my husband's for the weekend. Why? It's late Nico. Can this wait?"

He pushed his way past her into the house looking around again.

"Who are you looking for?"

"I…uh…saw you talking to Matt earlier this week and I thought perhaps…"

"Funny thing. This guy I know said he couldn't compromise himself for anyone. It stuck with me and I realized I couldn't compromise myself either. Matt made his choices and now that they didn't work out, I'm not planning on going back down that road again. Nico, why are you here?"

"There's been an incident and I came straight here. I didn't want you to hear it from anyone else and I knew that you'd need a friend."

"Okay, now you're scaring me. What's going on? Tell me Nico."

"It's TK. He's been shot."

Dani froze and a look of shock crossed her face. She felt tears welling up in her eyes instantly. TK was like one of her kids now.

"How? Why? I…I don't understand."

"He's still alive, but we are needed at the hospital. Why don't you get dressed and I'll explain everything on the way."

Dani could only nod her head. It felt like she was moving in slow motion up her stairs. Nico stood at the bottom watching her. He knew this was a huge shock and she would need time to pull herself together before she had to be there for everyone else. It only took her five minutes to slip on some slacks, a tank top and tennis shoes. She came down the stairs zipping up a light jacket over her clothes. He had rarely seen her dressed so casually. As she reached the last step of the stairs, Nico stood waiting for her. She looked him in the eye as a tear slipped down her cheek. He was in front of her in one stride, reaching up a hand and brushing the tear away. This woman rocked him to the core. He had gone from being a skeptic to believing completely not only in her ability to help people, but in her character and her honesty. He admired her and beyond that he found himself feeling things for her he never had with any other woman including his ex-wife and Gabrielle Pittman. Dani leaned forward and fell into his arms. Nico held her close and rubbed her back gently.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay. He's a strong kid. It will take more than a bullet to take him out."

Dani tried to pull back and put on her professional front, but Nico held her in place.

"You don't have to always be so strong you know."

"But I do. Tonight I do. People will be bleeding everywhere and I am needed. Thank you Nico."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

Her voice was a whisper.

"Yes."

Nico placed his hand firmly at her lower back and escorted her out to his car. Dani could feel his strength coming from that one gesture of protectiveness. It made her feel so cared for. On the way to the hospital he told her the story about the angry fan and how well TK had tried to handle it. Dani began to cry as the story unfolded and Nico reached across to grasp her hand in his. He softly rubbed his thumb over the back of it the rest of the way to the hospital. It was very comforting as Dani tried to focus her thoughts on helping TK's girlfriend and his fellow players.

Once they were out of the car, Nico placed his hand on her back once again. It was so reassuring. Dani knew that with Nico beside her she could face anything. He was her rock. She knew that she could not do this right now if he wasn't with her. She drew strength from his presence. It made her stomach do flips, but it felt really good too. Just as the hospital doors slid open Dani felt his fingers curl into her back gently and then he patted her a couple of times. He stepped closer to her and his hand slipped up to her shoulder giving her one last squeeze before he knew she had to take charge.

They entered the ER waiting room to find almost the entire team and staff together. Dani's eyes landed on Vivica first. She was curled up in a chair with her arms wrapped around her knees, tucked into the smallest ball she could make of her body. Dani knew that kind of body language. She was in shock and had been traumatized by what she had witnessed. Dani made her way to her side and Matt immediately stood to allow her to sit with her. Dani slipped her arm around Vivica and pulled her to her side. She stroked her hair and leaned to whisper softly in her ear.

It became incredibly quiet as the team gathered around and sat on the floor. Nico watched with pride as Dani's "flock" began to gather. She had this ability to make everyone feel better just by having her in the room. It was amazing. It was a silent acknowledgement that if Dr. Dani was there, everything was going to be okay. Nico leaned against the wall and watched her work her magic with person after person. She pulled huge football players into her arms one by one and he watched as they became little boys under her care, cuddling up to her and listening intently to everything she whispered into their ears. His eyes followed her every move and from time to time she would look up and find him as if to reassure herself that he was there. Nico's heart swelled at the thought that he held that place in her affection.

By the time she was done, each and every person who had come there had time with her. He noticed she was careful to talk to Matt and Coach together, keeping a good deal of space between herself and Matt, leaning into coach instead. Three hours later the doctors emerged and everyone turned expectantly.

Nico moved to her side for the first time since they arrived. She leaned into him and slipped her hand into his. Nico wrapped his fingers warmly around it and gave a gentle squeeze before beginning once again to rub his thumb slowly over her knuckles in an act of comfort. She looked up at him and in that moment he felt as though his heart was going to burst. The doctor cleared his throat and spoke to the crowd.

"TK survived the surgery. He took a bullet to his chest, but no major organs were damaged. He did have a collapsed lung and we were able to insert a chest tube. There was also the concern of the possible onset of hypovolemia with the extreme blood loss. We have heavily sedated him, so he will not be able to see anyone until some time tomorrow. He will sleep for the next 18-20 hours. As long as he doesn't throw a blood clot, we can keep him hydrated and replace the lost blood volume we expect him to completely recover. He is a strong young man. A lesser athlete would never have survived the extreme trauma of such a close range gunshot. He will require a great deal of therapy, but I'm confident he will be able to return to the team some time next season. Right before he went under for surgery he asked for Dr. Dani? Who is that?"

Dani struggled to keep her voice normal, failing badly.

"That would be me."

"He asked that you come and see him when he got out of surgery. I promised him you would be there. It won't be tonight though. Everyone should go home and get some rest. He's going to be here for quite a few days."

Hugs were passed all round as everyone smiled for the first time that night and began to brush away the tears. One by one or in small groups they drifted away and headed for their cars. Vivica's mother arrived and promised to stay with her as she refused to leave the hospital. Nico spoke quietly with a nurse and soon the young woman and her mother were escorted to a private room with a couch and she was able to lie down and rest. Dani waited and watched while Nico now did his magic, making sure the young woman was well taken care of. He looked up at her as he closed the door to the room and walked towards her. He was trying to figure out what the look on her face meant.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just watching you do what you do."

"Yeah, well, back at you. I got to watch you do the same tonight. Tired?"

Dani nodded and sighed, pulling her jacket around her and hugging herself. Nico surprised her by putting his arm around her shoulder as they walked out. She slipped her arm around his waist and they walked to his car in a comfortable silence. Neither one needed to say anything. They knew what they had done had made a difference and they both had a strong sense of what a great team they made.

On the way home Nico watched Dani start to wind down from the night. She amazed him. He had never known a woman as strong as her in his life. She was the real deal and he was falling head over heels for her. He parked in her drive and went around to help her out of the car. Exhaustion was written all over her face and he knew she had been holding in her emotions all night. Her fingers shook as she tried to open the front door, so he gently reached his hand around her and slipped them from her grasp, opening the door and walking inside with that steady hand at her back all the way.

Dani stood uncertainly at the bottom of the stairs. Nico spoke quietly to her.

"You should get some rest Dani. I will come early in the morning to take you back to the hospital. Maybe by then TK will be conscious and you can talk to him."

She kept her head down, nodding once in acknowledgement. The idea of being alone right now was more than she could bear. Her voice came out in a strangled sob.

"Nico would you…stay?"

Nico breathed a sigh of relief. He did not want her to be alone right now, but didn't know how to ask.

"Of course."

He moved to walk into the living room and settle on the couch, but Dani caught his hand. He looked into her eyes and knew he would do anything to take away the pain there. It was her home. He would follow her lead. He stepped back into her personal space and gazed into her eyes trying to figure out what she wanted. His expression was filled with affection.

This was really hard, but Dani trusted this man with her life. She pulled him with her up the stairs. Nico looked up at her as they climbed to her bedroom. She pulled him to her bed and as he stood at the end she removed her jacket and shoes and crawled up on top of the covers. Nico slipped his jacket, shoes and belt off and sat down on the other side. He scooted towards her and leaned back against the headboard lifting his arm in invitation. Dani was instantly in his arms burying her face in his chest and sobbing. Nico had never felt so honored in his life. Dani, his Dani, was allowing him to see her vulnerable in every way. They were truly friends now and not just colleagues. He felt his heart constrict. When did this amazing woman worm her way into his guarded heart? He knew without a doubt that he wanted, no needed to take care of her like this for the rest of his life. For the first time in a long time he didn't want to fly solo.


	2. Chapter 2

Friends

Chapter Two

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Oh, but I would gladly be Nico's.

Author Notes: Your reviews were all so lovely and encouraging. Thank you. They motivate me so much. I really have a crush on these two. I just hope the producers see it as well and they can have a relationship at some point. In my mind they are soul mates, both fixers of people's lives, both with strong convictions and both selfless. I promise in my stories these guys won't stay "friends" forever.

Nico looked down at the petite figure lying in his arms. He sighed. The sun was just starting to come up and he knew it was only about 6:00, but he wanted to watch her sleep. At some point he had slid down on the bed and Dani was now draped across his chest. Her hair tickled his chin and he reached for a curly strand of it and held it reverently in his fingers. It was so soft. She was so soft pressed against him. He hadn't had these kinds of feelings for a woman in a very long time. He could die a happy man if he could wake up every morning with this woman in his arms.

He was worried about the future given that he had finally ended things with Gabrielle once and for all. Pittman could and probably would fire him when he found out about his betrayal. If that happened he would never get to see Dani, be with her, protect her. What would happen to TK? He wouldn't be there to watch over him. Of course he had done a crappy job of that last night. He had been so wrapped up in his personal drama he had allowed TK to get shot. And what about Dani? He wondered what she thought of him. He told her he had cheated with Gabrielle. Her own marriage ended because of her husband's cheating. Would she ever trust him? Maybe he would forever be placed in the friend zone. Would she ever consider a romantic relationship with a man that had cheated with a married woman? It was his darkest secret and the one thing that made him aware that he didn't deserve Dani. His Achilles heel was the fact that when he fell in love he did so completely. He gave himself to the woman in every way and that made him vulnerable. Both Gabrielle and his ex-wife had used that fact to hurt him. They had both strung him along and used him only when they needed him. That was why he said he was better flying solo. Women only used him. He ran his hand down Dani's bare arm. Except this woman. He truly believed she would never hurt him. If she were to ever be able to love him he was sure it would be forever and he would finally have that once in a lifetime love that he had always looked for. People would be shocked to find out what a hopeless romantic he was. He had put up some pretty high walls to guard himself from that fact.

He looked down at their entwined hands on his chest. He knew once she woke up the spell that had been cast last night would be broken. He would never be back in her bed. He would never hold her like this. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and he bit down on his cheek in an effort to stop them. Dani could not see him like this. She couldn't know what this was doing to him. He cleared his throat in an effort to regain his composure.

"Nico? Are you alright?"

Damn.

"I…"

A pair of chocolate brown eyes looked up at him. Her face immediately took on a look of concern and she shifted on her side to reach up and cup his face.

"Nico, I never even thought about how this was affecting you. Do you want to talk about it?"

He couldn't speak. He just shook his head and looked at her. His chin trembled as he tried to hold the emotions in. She wasn't making this very easy.

"Oh, Nico."

Before he knew what was happening she pulled him into a hug, running her hands through his hair and whispering to him like he had seen so many times last night.

"I'm here. Talk to me. Tell me what you need."

Oh, God, if she only knew what he really needed was her. He felt like a cad and worked to gather his emotions before he did or said something really stupid. He couldn't help it though. She made him feel so cared for. He leaned into her and whispered.

"I just need this."

She stroked her hand through his hair again. 

"Then for once let me watch over you, okay?"

His silence and the way he relaxed in her arms was the only answer she knew she was going to get. She had to admit he felt so good in her arms. Sleeping with him last night…just being held. It had been the best night of her life along with it being one of the worse nights of her life. This man confused her on so many levels. He was protective, gentle, thoughtful and mysterious. The mysterious part threw her. How could such a sweet man; she knew he would die if he heard her call him that, but it was true, still be so mysterious? She knew very little about him, but that had been changing over the last week. Underneath the tough professional guy, he was a gentle soul that she knew had been broken badly and more than once. How Gabrielle Pittman had chosen Marshall over him she would never know.

She knew women like that though. They chewed men up and spit them out. They went for money over substance, but enjoyed keeping men on a string and toying with their emotions to feed their egos. From what she knew of Nico, he had probably been hopelessly in love with her. The relationship walls he had up now were in an attempt to protect what was left of his heart. She felt honored that he let them slip with her. Ray had cheated because of an overactive libido. Nico had she assumed more than once, out of love, let his walls drop and allowed this woman to make him think she still loved him. Dani's own protective nature made her want to scratch the woman's eyes out then and there. She knew Nico's emotions right now were not just about TK, but she would give him the time and space to explore them without judgment if he would only let her. She felt Nico move away and she clung to him.

"Oh no you don't. Don't you dare run from me Nico."

Nico pushed her gently away and sat with his back to her on the side of the bed.

"I'm not running. I'm protecting you from me. Someone has to."

"What happened to being friends? Friends talk to each other. They share their feelings and they never judge. Never Nico."

She reached a hand out and placed it on his shoulder. He ran his hands through his hair and reached down to cover it.

"I appreciate it Dani, but staying friends with me will only get you hurt over time. Trust me."

"That's just it. I do trust you and you earned that trust in so many ways. I want to be here for you Nico. You've come to mean a great deal to me and I won't lose you. I will be your friend and I dare you to try and stop me."

Nico chuckled softly.

"Is that a threat Doctor?"

"No, it's a promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Friends

Chapter Three

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Oh, but I would gladly be Nico's.

Author Notes: Your reviews put me over the moon today. Thank you. I so want to do right by these two characters as I see them on the show. Let's take the friendship to the next level. Shall we? Next chapter will get them there, but this chapter is the set up for what's to come. Be patient with me. I want the timing to be right.

Nico was silent for some time. He finally spoke as he patted her hand and stood up to face her.

"Okay, then, Friend. How about I take you out to breakfast and we make our way back to the hospital?"

Dani gave him a dazzling smile that quickly turned into a grimace.

"What's worng?"

"The kids. Oh Nico, once they get to school they'll know. Ray was supposed to drop them off. They can't find out that way, especially Ray Jay. I have to tell them in person."

"Of course."

Nico moved to sit beside her on the bed. Dani dialed the number and Lindsay answered.

"Lindsay?"

"Hey Mom, what's up? Call to make sure Dad doesn't let us skip?"

"Lindsay, put your father on."

"Mom, you don't sound right. What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Just put your father on."

"Okay. Okay. Geez, don't get your panties in a wad as Grandma says."

Dani could hear Lindsay yelling for her father and heard the phone being placed on the counter as she went to find him. She realized her hands were shaking. Nico noticed too and took her free hand in both of his. He pressed her hand gently between his and she began to settle down. The phone was picked up, but it was Ray Jay, not his father.

"Hey Mom. What's up? Is there another "situation" you have to go and tend to? I mean TK did great yesterday. I think you need a couple of days off."

"Just hand the phone to your dad, okay?"

Ray had finally come downstairs and sounded groggy. Dani felt herself getting angry. Unbelievable. The kids were up before he was?

"What's up Dani? Afraid they won't get a healthy breakfast? Give me some credit will you?"

"Ray, I need you to listen to me. Do not take the kids to school, do not turn on the TV or let the kids have access to the Internet or answer their cell phones until I get there."

"What? What are you talking about Danielle? Why no TV? You're coming over? What is going on?"

"For once just do it, okay? I'll explain when I get there."

Apparently both kids had been listening in on his side of the conversation and Ray Jay ran into the living room to turn on the television. Dani could hear Ray yelling at him.

"Ray, turn that television off! Dani, you better tell me what's going on right now." 

"Don't tell the kids, but TK has been shot."

"Why? How?"

"I'll explain when I get there. Be an adult for ten minutes and do this."

"Okay. Don't worry. I know how close Ray Jay was with him."

"Is. He's not dead."

"Right. Okay, see you soon."

The phone went dead just as she heard Ray yell again to turn off the television. Nico looked at Dani.

"Get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs."

With one last squeeze to her hand Nico was gone. Dani never got ready so fast in her life. When she got downstairs he handed her a cup of coffee and a napkin. Inside were two pieces of toast. She looked up at him.

"You are the best."

She took a sip. It was perfect.

"Wait. How do you know how I take my coffee?"

Nico looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Never mind. I get it."

"Wish I could offer you a real breakfast like I promised, but you need something in your stomach. It's going to be a long day Danielle." 

That was the first time Nico had ever called her by her full name. She liked the way it sounded coming from him. She sighed as she took a drink of her coffee and bit into the toast. Nico had his keys out and was gently guiding her out of the house; that firm hand at her back. She could do this.

Dani watched in awe as Nico made his way through the morning traffic taking roads she had no idea existed. Before she knew it they were in front of Ray's house. She didn't even want to know how he knew where Ray lived. Dani ran up the walk and rang the doorbell. Ray jerked the door open.

"What the hell, Dani? How did you get here so fast and who the hell is that guy?"

"I'm a colleague and you will not swear at Doctor Santino in my presence."

Dani could feel Nico pressed against her back. She could feel his muscles tighten. She had a feeling Ray was about to do something really stupid and Nico would deck him.

"Don't tell me how to talk to my wife!"

Dani felt Nico starting to push past her and she turned to press her hands into his chest. He looked down when her hands clutched his shirt and they had a private conversation with their eyes. Dani spoke over her shoulder never breaking eye contact with Nico.

"Ex-wife. The papers are signed remember?"

Ray turned and walked away. It was not lost on him that these two had some sort of connection. He had no right to know anymore, but he couldn't help feeling jealous.

As soon as Dani was inside the kids rushed her.

"Mom, what is going on and why did you bring scary guy with you?"

"Nico is helping me. Something has happened and I wanted you to hear it from me first. Let's sit down."

Dani sat on the couch and pulled the kids down on either side of her. Nico stood just slightly in front of the couch so he could watch Dani. He remained standing like he was watching over her. Ray kept eyeing him as he sat in a chair across from them.

"Mom, you're scaring us. Did something happen to Grandma?"

"No Sweetheart. It's TK. He was shot last night after the game. He's in the hospital. He survived the surgery and the doctors are very confident that he's going to recover. I just didn't want you to find out from the media or your friends."

Ray Jay just sat staring at the carpet and Lindsay burst into tears. Ray had no idea his kids had gotten close to the guy. He had no idea Dani had gotten close to the guy in the long coat either. The man exuded a protective air over not only Dani, but his kids as well. It made Ray mad, but he knew everything was going to change now that the divorce was finalizing.

Dani looked at Nico and he gave her a small smile of encouragement. She turned to Ray Jay.

"You haven't said anything Ray Jay. Talk to me."

"I want to go to the hospital. I want to see him."

Dani looked up at Nico. He nodded slightly at her.

"Sure honey. Nico and I are going there next."

"Can I come too?"

"Are you sure you want to Lindsay? You don't like hospitals."

"I want to go."

"Okay, but I want you to stay with your dad for the rest of the week."

"Why?"

Nico spoke up.

"This is a high profile situation and there will be press everywhere. She doesn't want you exposed to that."

"If we go to the hospital we won't be able to avoid it."

Dani looked at Nico and he shook his head.

"It won't be a problem."

"Okay, then, let's go."

Ray stood up.

"What about me? Don't I get a say? What if I have plans this week?" 

"Are you kidding me? You owe me Ray. Do it for the kids, but if not them, then do it for me."

Nico stepped dangerously close to Ray and he backed up and sat back down.

"Fine."

"Gee "thanks", Dad. Wouldn't want to be a burden."

Nico walked to the front door and held it open as the trio left the house. The drive to the hospital was silent. When they entered the hospital parking lot they saw tons of reporters and cameras surrounding the entrance. Nico drove around to a service dock and backed the car in. As soon as he shut off the motor he took out his phone and texted someone. The back door opened instantly.

"Everybody out."

They went inside and were immediately put on a service elevator that took them straight to TK's floor. Dani looked up into Nico's dancing eyes.

"How do you do that?"

He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"If I told you that…" 

"I'd have to kill you. Yeah, yeah..."

She punched him in the arm and he wrapped it around her shoulder, giving her a quick hug as her body fell into his side. Lindsay looked over her shoulder at them and nudged RJ in the side. By the time he looked, Nico had dropped his arm and both adults had innocent looks on their faces.

"What?"

The doors opened and they walked down the hall to a room with two security guards in front of it. Both men stood and extended their hand to Nico, who removed his hand from Dani's back to shake them.

"Is he awake yet?"

"About an hour ago. Vivica is in with him. He's been asking for Doctor Santino."

"Thanks Jack."

Dani's eyebrows went up.

"And you know him how? Old friend?"

"You could say that."

Dani pushed the door to the room open and TK looked over at her. His voice came out rough and scratchy, probably due to the intubation tube.

"Dr. D, you're here."

"How are you TK?"

"I've been better. I need to talk to you Dr. D." 

"I know. The kids wanted to see you first, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Nico opened the door and Ray and Lindsay came into the room.

"Hey guys. Come to make sure I'm really alive?"

"Something like that."

They talked for a bit; just small talk before RJ reached to grasp his hand.

"I'm really glad you're okay man. I was …worried."

"Thanks Ray Jay. That means a lot to me."

Nico opened the door to the hall and the kids exited. He glanced back at Vivica and she followed them out. Dani scooted a chair up to TK's bed and took his hand in hers.

"Talk to me."

After an hour of TK pouring his guts out about what a mess he'd made of his life and how Karma catches up with you and he deserved to get shot, he finally ran out of gas. Dani patted his hand as the nurse put more sedatives in his IV.

"Rest TK. I'll be back tomorrow and every day until you get out of here."

As if by magic Nico appeared in the door again. He crossed to TK's bed.

"I'm sorry TK. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I got caught up in my own personal drama and I let you down. It won't happen again. I promise you."

"Hey man, you saved me plenty of times already. You can't be with me every minute of every damn day. Forget about it."

Nico wasn't expecting this TK. He was expecting anger and yelling. Dani really knew what she was doing with this young man. His admiration of her jumped even higher. They walked out into the hallway.

"Where are the kids?"

"I had Jack take them home. Come on, you look like you're about to fall out. Let me take you for some lunch. It's after one o'clock."

Dani gladly accepted and they headed to a diner Nico knew near the hospital. As they waited for their meal, Dani watched Nico.

"You seem really familiar with this place. Just how much time do you spend at the hospital?" 

Nico shrugged.

"Enough."

Dani reached across the table and put her hand over Nico's.

"Nico I don't know how to thank you for being there for me during all this. I never experienced anything like this before. I realized today how invested I've become in his life. He's like one of my kids. The whole team feels like my kids."

Nico gazed into her eyes and smiled. Dani could get lost in those eyes. Sometimes they looked brown and other times a hazel green. It was amazing. They were always dark when he was "on the job", but now they were a light sparkly color of green with gold flecks and she couldn't take her eyes off them.

"I hope you know I will always be there for you and your family."

"Nico that's…that's so sweet."

"Don't let the players hear you call me sweet. I have an image to uphold."

Dani snorted.

"I'm on to you Nico. You're just a big teddy bear in wolf's clothing."

"Don't you mean wolf in sheep's clothing?"

"Not after last night. I consider you my official teddy bear."

"Thanks…I think."

"Oh, it's a good thing. Trust me."

They ate in companionable silence and then Nico drove her home. It was only three in the afternoon, but Dani felt like she'd been up for hours. When they turned down her street it was like a zoo. There were reporters everywhere. Nico drove right past and kept going.

"What are we going to do?"

"Call Jeanette and have her go over and pack you a bag. We can meet her later and pick it up."

"Where are we going?"

Nico pulled up to a gated condominium, punched in a number, and parked his car in the lower level-parking garage. He got out and came over to Dani's side. He opened the door and helped her out. She was surprised when he kept her hand in his as he punched the elevator button and they rode up to one of the upper floors. As they exited Nico pulled out his keys.

"Wait. Do you live here?"

Nico opened up the second door they came to and she walked into an amazing open space with one entire side all windows. The view was incredible.

"Wow."

Nico pocketed his keys and watched her drink everything in. It was an amazing place and she felt instantly at home. He had wonderful taste and rather than feeling cold and professional the way she might have expected his place to be, it had warm leather couches in their natural brown color and bookshelves full of books, mostly classics.

"Would you like some wine? It might help you come down off the day."

"Thank you. That sounds lovely."

The kitchen area was part of the room and she watched him go behind the huge counter that was long enough to have six barstools in front of it. He took out two wine glasses from the open cabinets and set a bottle of wine and a corkscrew out. He opened the bottle with ease and she sat down on a barstool to watch him pour the glasses.

"This I did not expect."

"Where did you think I lived; in a cave?"

"No, of course not. I just thought…I didn't expect it to be so…I don't know what I thought."

"Good. I like the idea that I can surprise you."

Nico took a deep breath as they finished their wine.

"Dani, I think you should stay here for the rest of the week."

"What?"

"It will take at least that long for the press to get bored. I can't protect you in your home right now. Reporters will stop at nothing to get a story, including breaking and entering. Besides you don't want to run the gauntlet every morning or have your face plastered all over the media embarrassing your kids and yourself. I have a very nice guest room. As your friend and as your colleague I think this is best for you. Okay?"

Dani swallowed hard. His last words had a hint of emotion to them and she realized he cared deeply about her safety. It was very endearing and she was putty in his hands.

"Okay, but I hope Jeanette packed my toothbrush."

"Great. Now I can tell you're exhausted."

He reached across the bar for her empty glass, walked around it and reached for her hand again. When did he get so comfortable holding her hand? When did she get so comfortable having him hold it? He lead her down a hallway to a wonderful room that had a bed facing a wall of glass just like the great room they had just left. It had its own bathroom off to the right.

"Thank you Nico. A nap sounds great."

"Good. I'll make dinner tonight and maybe we can convince Jeanette to drop by for dessert and bring your things. Sound good?"

"Very good."

Nico stood in the doorway while Dani sat down on the bed and removed her shoes. She took her time when she realized he wasn't leaving immediately. She hoped he was thinking the same thing she was. It took all her courage to ask, but she didn't want to be alone.

"Nico. Could you lay down with me just until I fall asleep?"

He instantly slipped out of his shoes and crossed to her without saying anything. She scooted onto the bed and moved over so he could join her. He lay down just like he had done the night before and once again raised his arm. She cuddled into his side and laid her head on his shoulder. It felt so good here. She wanted to say more to him, but as he ran his hand up and down her arm she felt herself being pulled under and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Friends

Chapter Four

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Oh, but to be Nico's.

Author Notes: More wonderful reviews and not all just saying good job and keep going, which are great too, but talking about certain parts that touched you. Thank you. Now back to our two leads. Dinner. Candlelight. Finally taking the friendship to the next level. Shall we?

Dani woke up to the most incredible smell. The room was dark and Nico was gone. She stretched luxuriously and slipped out of bed barefoot. Once down the hall to the great room she found the source of the amazing smells and leaned against the archway watching Nico cook. He had obviously showered and shaved and he was wearing a tight fitting black knit sweater with the sleeves pushed up. She loved being able to observe him so openly. He was chopping vegetables and dropping them in a pot of what she could only imagine had a sauce bubbling in it. She was struck with how handsome and domestic he looked. This was not the way she had ever imagined him. She pictured him eating out at restaurants and living in a hotel or something. Her heart began to pound wildly in her chest. A blush flew to her cheeks as he became aware of her presence and looked up smiling at her.

"Hey, sleepy head. Glad you are up."

"I missed my teddy bear."

Nico gave her a small smile.

"Dinner is in ten minutes. Your friend will be by in an hour and bring you some clothes. She said to tell you she is the new Dani Santino. Also, is it okay with you if she charges $5.00 per autograph? Your friend is a funny girl."

Dani crossed over to him and looked in the two pots on the stove. One had this rich red sauce that made her mouth water and the other one had penne cooking. She could also smell fresh bread and maybe chicken in the oven. As her eyes took in his dining room table that sat in front of the windows, she saw a beautiful salad, elegant place settings and candles. The lighting created an intimate scene. This was so romantic. Nico stepped behind her and reached around from behind to pick up a glass and pour her some wine. She watched the muscles of his forearms flex while he poured the wine and handed it to her. She knew her cheeks were turning red again. Did he have any idea what he was doing to her? His hands went up to squeeze her shoulders before he returned to finish the food. She leaned against the counter.

"What can I do?"

"Um, you can pull the bread out and put it in that basket and then take the chicken out and put it on that platter."

They worked side by side as he drained the pasta and placed it in huge bowls, then poured the sauce filled with squash and zucchini over the penne. He did everything with such ease. It was incredibly sexy to watch. She loved this. She had never cooked with a man before. Ray always expected her to provide the meals even when she was working full time and going to school to get her masters and then her doctorate.

They carried everything over to the table and Nico poured more wine.

"Nico this looks amazing."

She took her first bite of the penne, closed her eyes and moaned. Nico swallowed hard. She was going to have to stop that if he was going to survive dinner without tackling her. They continued to eat and look out at the city lights below.

It was so nice here. This man had surprised her at every turn since the day she met him. He was so different from any man she had ever known. She could feel his eyes on her and she looked over to find him watching her with his chin in his hand.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

_Think fast Santino._

"I have never met a man that cooked in my life." 

"Really?"

"Really. Nico, I had more fun cooking dinner with you tonight than I have ever had creating a meal."

Nico reached across the table and took her hand.

"Then we will make a habit of it this week. You deserve some fun."

Dani looked down at their hands and smiled.

"You are being quite charming this evening Mr. Careles. You continually surprise me."

"As do you Doctor Santino."

Dani watched as Nico lifted her hand up, stroked it down his cheek and then kissed it. The timbre of his voice was low and sweet.

"You do so much for others, but nobody looks after you."

Dani couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine.

"Oh, yeah? I thought you gave a pretty good performance of that over the last twenty-four hours. Nico…I…"

Suddenly a buzzer went off. Dani actually jumped, as the spell was broken. Nico stood.

"That will be your friend."

Nico went and buzzed her in. The two of them just stared at each other as they waited for her to ride the elevator up. It was like so many of their conversations the last day or so. No words were necessary. Nico turned to answer the door before Jeanette even had time to knock.

"What? Are you psychic or something?"

Nico shrugged and opened the door fully.

Jeanette entered the condo with not one, but two huge roller bags.

"Jeanette, did you pack my entire wardrobe? I'm only staying here a week or so."

"I know, but I couldn't make up my mind, so I gave up and brought almost everything you own."

"Gee thanks. It will be so fun hanging all of them up and possibly ironing them." 

"Sorry. Ohhhhh…"

Jeanette took in the room, the lighting, the table, and the soft jazz music playing in the background. She knew it. She was definitely interrupting something. She knew because her friend's cheeks were bright red. Lucky Dani.

"It looks like I interrupted something here."

"No. We were just having dinner. Have you eaten? There's plenty."

Nico who had been quiet up until now, spoke up.

"Of course. I'll set another place."

"Oh no you don't mystery man. I am on my way to a club. I am going to use my new media status to pick up guys tonight. Love you Dani. I would worry about you, but by the looks of things I shouldn't. Good night."

With that she turned her back to Nico, winked at Dani and made a gesture like hubba, hubba with her hand. A small giggled bubbled up as she exited the condo.

Nico closed the door and leaned against it, just gazing at Dani for the longest time. She shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"Uh…a little."

Dani stood up quickly and brought her plate to the sink. Nico moved over to the fireplace that sat between his towering bookshelves and lit a fire while Dani cleared the table. He joined Dani at the sink and they put the food away, loaded the dishwasher and once again took on the domestic life.

"Shall we have one more glass of wine by the fire?"

Dani looked at the inviting loveseat that faced the fireplace. Oh definitely.

"Sure."

She carried her wine glass over, sat down and looked at the book that was lying on the table_. _It was_ The Brothers Karamazov_ by Dostoevsky. She knew he would be well read.

"Dostoevsky, Nico?"

He brought the wine over and sat next to her on the loveseat. Their knees touched.

"Absolutely. The whole idea of who we are and what drives us? The fact that no matter how strong or how wise we are, we are frustrated by our failure to do what we know we must do or at least think we should do?"

His voice got really soft.

"…the need for forgiveness."

Dani could tell that this wonderful man had had some sort of crisis of conscience. Most men who went to war had. She knew he had a military background.

"Nico, when you came to me about what you should do, I teased you and asked if you had killed someone. I'm sorry. That was so insensitive of me and I regret it more than you could know."

"It's all right Dani. I have killed. In the service I was required to. Some of the things I've done in the name of patriotism, however, I'm not proud of. If you knew, I'm not even sure you would want to be my friend. I will regret some of it for the rest of my life."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't. Knowing could put your life in danger."

"Were you a SEAL? Black Ops? CIA?"

Nico gave her a warning look and then sat looking into the fire. Dani could see the pain the thoughts caused him. She wished with all her heart she could take the pain away, even for one night.

"What you did doesn't define who you are Nico."

"Yeah? And just exactly who do you think I am?"

"From where I'm sitting, I see a strong man with amazing convictions, who broke things off with a woman he obviously loved rather than compromise himself. I see a man who puts himself last and everyone else in his life first. He's a man who can be incredibly tender and yet strong at the same time. I am and will always be friends with this man who is **who** he is because of those very things he endured. I think he's pretty wonderful."

She looked at his profile flickering in the firelight and saw a tear making its way silently down his cheek. It was in that moment that he spoke to her and his voice came out so broken.

"Danielle…"

Dani reached out her hand and brushed the back of her hand across his cheek wiping away the tear.

Nico reached up and took her hand in his and held it to his chest unable to look at her.

Dani slipped down on the floor and turned towards him kneeling between his legs. Nico dropped his head and refused to look at her. The walls were coming down fast and she knew he was scrambling to protect himself, probably to protect her too. His voice came out strangled.

"I'll hurt you. I know I will. I won't let myself destroy you. You're too good for that. You would be safer to stay friends with me."

"I've already been destroyed. I've been hurt before and survived. You may be a strong man, but I'm a strong woman too. Let me in NIco. I want in."

She reached down and lifted his chin to look into his eyes.

"I want all the way in. You know me. I don't take no for an answer either."

He looked at her tenderly.

"I won't be a rebound guy."

"I won't be a rebound girl."

His hands slipped up to cup her face. She slipped her hands up to hold his wrists. The look in his eyes was unlike any a man had ever shown towards her.

"I'm a one woman man."

"I'm a one man woman."

He ran his eyes over her entire face from her hair to both eyes and down to her lips. It was like he was memorizing it for the first time up close. He had the sweetest soft smile on his lips. He nuzzled her with his nose and then he hesitated with his lips above hers, so close but not yet touching. She could almost feel him making the decision to love her. It wasn't like any connection she had ever had. His lips finally covered hers in the most unbelievably tender kiss she had ever received. They lips were so soft and as he opened his mouth to her and slipped his tongue in hers, Dani actually felt dizzy. She couldn't remember ever having been kissed like this. God he was wonderful!

The kiss started out slow and sweet and then over several minutes of exploration began to turn passionate. Without breaking the kiss Nico put both hands on her waist and pulled her up to straddle his lap. He then cupped her bottom in both hands, stood up and started carrying her down the hall. Dani wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he continued kissing her lips, the sensitive skin under her ear lobe and along her neck.

This time he passed her room and walked into the master suite where a huge king size bed faced expansive windows. It was lit only by moonlight from the outside. He walked to the foot of the bed and putting one knee up on the mattress, he slowly lowered her down as he moved his arms around her back. Dani leaned back as he kissed down her neck and throat and settled her into the soft cotton bedding. He kneeled over her and pulled his sweater over his head, tossing it to the floor behind him. Dani slid her hands up over his delicious abs. She knew he worked out, she could feel his muscular torso when they had slept together the last two times. She sat up to remove her top and together they undressed each other. Nico settled between her legs raising himself up on those strong forearms. The gentle smile he reserved just for her never left his face and she returned it with one of her own. He looked down at her in the moonlight and they just stared into each other's eyes. When he spoke it was a soft whisper.

"Danielle, are you sure about this, because if we do this there is no turning back for me. You've only been with one man since high school, well, maybe two, but I am a jealous man when it comes to someone I…love. I promise I will never hurt you like Ray did. I will never toss you aside like Matt did. You are too precious to me, too important in my life to ever deal with you in any way other than lovingly. When I fall in love, it's forever."

"Are you in love with me?"

"Have I done anything to make you think I'm not?"

"No, but a girl likes to hear it."

"I do love you. I have been in love with you for some time now."

"How long?"

He ignored the question.

"What about you? If you don't love me, tell me now Dani before we regret anything."

Dani ran her fingers down his jaw and rubbed her thumb across his soft lower lip.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you Nico. You need to know something else. The way I love you is totally different than my first marriage. The way I trust you is beyond anything I've ever had with a man. I am very loyal. I think you know that about me. I am not like Gabrielle. I would never leave you unless you betrayed me. That's the funny thing about this kind of love. I know that the man you are would never do that to me. It makes me content on a level I have never been in my entire life. This is the first time in my life I have felt this passionate about someone, this cared for, or this happy. Make love to me Nico."

Moments later they became one.


	5. Chapter 5

Friends

Chapter Five

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Oh, to be Dani for like a day.

Author Notes: You guys are the best. Thanks for the supportive reviews and the nice things you say. They inspire me. So, it's the morning after. Hmmm….Good or Bad? Plus, what will the kids say?

You know how sometimes you just get the sensation that you are being watched? Dani slowly came awake with that sensation. Lying on her left side, she slowly opened her eyes to find Nico on his right side, elbow bent, cheek and ear cradled in his right hand watching her. He had that small sweet smile on his face again. She loved that his hair, which was always combed back so carefully, was disheveled from their lovemaking. One curl had drifted down on his forehead making him look surprisingly boyish.

She reached out and took the curl in her hand for a moment before brushing it back and smoothing her hand over his hair. His morning stubble tickled her as she pulled it back stroking his jaw.

"Morning."

"Very good morning."

They locked eyes, each one searching the other's face trying to discern any regret. Finding none, Nico reached over her waist and pulled her into his arms, finding her lips and sliding his hand up her naked back.

"Can I just say that I have never had a man love me the way you did last night?"

"And that is a tragedy. You need to be loved and loved well for a very long time." 

"If last night was any indication, the loved well part is definitely true."

Dani slipped her hands up into his hair. She loved how soft and thick it was.

"Although…I'm not so sure I shouldn't double check on that."

She walked her fingers up his chest. Nico shivered.

"I think I need more data to determine if loved well was indeed correct. Now if only I had a research partner to help me with the empirical data."

Nico growled and rolled her over on her back. His muscled body loomed over her again. Her words were silenced with his lips as he proceeded to "love her well" for the fourth time since after dinner last night.

Dani woke up having once again succumbed to sleep. A pair of tender lips were nibbling on her neck.

"Wake up beautiful. We should be at the hospital already."

"TK. Oh my gosh, I forgot about him. I feel terrible."

"You're allowed to have a life Dani. Don't worry. It's still early. He's probably getting a sponge bath and some breakfast. Get dressed and I'll make coffee."

Fifteen minutes later Dani walked into the kitchen barefoot and found him dressed, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and once again toast in the other.

"You are taking such could care of me."

She reached for the items as she gave him a mind-numbing kiss. As she pulled back, he shot her a full smile. Her stomach did a flip just thinking she could coach that out of him. Being around him made her really happy for the first time in a very long time.

"You are going to have to stop doing that or I'm going to go caveman on you and drag you back to my bed again."

She winked at him, crossed to the table and set her food down. She looked around the room for her boots and found Nico standing by the counter now holding them in his hand.

"Will you always find lost things for me?"

There was that smile again: the one just for her. He nodded and sipped his own coffee. She sat down at the table to put on the boots.

Nico tried to focus as she slipped her shapely leg into one boot and zipped it up along her calf. This was too much for him to watch. Last night he had kissed that shapely leg from toe to hip. He walked to the window and looked out on the day. Dani grinned at the effect she was having.

"Ready."

His voice came out gruffly.

"Okay. Let's go."

As they walked to the elevator, Nico slid his free arm down to her back and she wanted to snuggle into him, but her hands were full. The wonderful thing was just that touch to her back connected her to him in a way others would not even understand. It had been the first thing he had done to assure her he cared and she would cherish that for the rest of her life. Hopefully she would get to experience it for the rest of her life too.

They arrived at the hospital and entered just the way they had the night before. Nico wrapped her hand in his as they rode the elevator up. TK was alert and grumpy when they arrived. Nico pulled a chair over for her and helped her take off her coat. He hung it up for her and with a smoldering look that did not go unnoticed by TK left them alone.

TK's curiosity was killing him. As soon as Nico was gone, he turned on her.

"So, there's something different about you this morning Dr. D. Nico too. He sure is watching you in a whole new way."

Dani blushed. Were they that obvious? TK smirked.

"Did you and Nico do the nasty?"

"Terrence!"

"You did! You did! It's written all over your face. Knew he had it bad for you. I've never seen a man more protective of his woman in my life. Good for you Dr. D. Good for you."

Dani was blushing profusely. She ducked her head and grinned. TK had never seen her like this before. She was obviously smitten. He knew Nico was a good guy, scary at times, but a good guy, a rock, someone you could count on. The guy would never hurt her if it were in his power to protect her. That was the kind of man Doctor Santino needed. So the tough guy was romancing Doctor D. He was going to enjoy this so much!

"Makes me wish I wasn't in this bed. I'd love to see the look on Donnally's face when he finds out about you two."

"Stop it Terrence. We aren't broadcasting it so keep your voice down. I haven't even told the kids yet."

"Good luck with that one Doctor D. Thos kids would hate anybody you picked, but the one good part is, since it's Nico, they will be too terrified to do anything."

"Oh, there's that. Thanks for finding the silver lining Terrence."

An hour later the door opened and Nico stuck his head in.

"How do you do that? We were just finishing up."

Nico just smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders.

TK was stunned.

"Did he just smile? Tell me he did not just smile. I didn't know he had the ability to even do that."

"Funny Terrence."

Nico already had Dani's coat in his hand and was holding it for her.

"We're going to have to be creative in order to get out of here. Word is reporters are sneaking into the hospital. They've closed this wing, but now some of them are paying hospital workers to trade places with them."

"You're the boss when it comes to this stuff."

"Aww, that's so cute. Your man all geared up to protect you from the evil media."

"Watch your back TK. You have the right to privacy and I don't want to take any chances on some other maniac coming after you."

Dani shivered at that last comment.

"Thanks, Nico. I mean it man. You're the best. There's just one more thing. You hurt the doc man and I'll take you down. And if I can't on my own, I'll bring the whole team with me if I have to."

"Terrence, if I ever hurt her in any way, you have my permission to do exactly that."

The next thing Dani knew she was back in the elevator heading for Ray's. She needed to talk to the kids and she knew Ray wouldn't get off work for another couple of hours.

Once again they pulled up in front of the house. Nico got out and came around to open her door. He looked down into her eyes and even though he was treating her like she was a colleague, he was giving her that look that said it was taking all he could muster to hold himself in check. She loved the idea that she made him physically need her. She felt the same way. She didn't know exactly when she had fallen into this man, but she was a goner and she realized that had been true for longer than she had originally thought. He took her hand to help her out and every nerve started to tingle. He smiled down at her and shut the car door.

"I'm right here. It will be fine. We will make this work."

Dani could hear the conviction in his voice and she straightened her shoulders. She could do this. With him she pretty much thought she could do anything.

Before they even reached the porch, Lindsay was out of the house running at them.

"What's wrong? TK didn't…"

"No, Honey. He's fine. He's still weak, but as ornery as ever. I just need to talk to you for a few minutes before your dad gets home. I need to tell you something before TK or someone else does."

As they entered the house Ray Jay was waiting.

"What would TK tell us that you wouldn't want us to hear?"

Dani looked at Nico, drawing strength from him. He had his smile reserved just for her in place and grazed her back with his hand as they walked in.

"Let's sit down again, okay?"

"Mom, what is going home?"

"Well…there is going to be a new face around the house quite a bit more than he has been. Now that the divorce is final, I want to feel free to see other people and…"

"Not that Matt guy!"

"What? No, there is someone that I have been interested in for a while…"

NIco's was stunned and his face showed it.

"You've been interested in me for a while?"

Dani, RJ and Lindsay all froze and looked at Nico.

"So much for breaking it to them slowly."

"Sorry, I just…I didn't know you felt that way about me until recently. I have felt the same way for a long time too."

Dani's kids were looking back and forth between the two. RJ spoke up first.

"What is this? Mom, you can not date Scary Guy."

"His name is Nico and yes I can."

They were doing that silent conversation thing again and as the reality of their feelings hit them both full boar a huge smile broke out on both of their faces. Lindsay took it all in and began to wring her hands.

"No Mom. You can't do this. You have to be our mom."

"Honey I will always be your mom, but I want a life of my own as well and Nico makes me happy…really happy for the first time in the last five years. Can you understand that?"

"But Dad said he wants to win you back. He wants us to be a family again."

"Sweety that is not going to happen."

"What is he mom? Is he your rebound guy?"

It was at that moment Ray walked in the door.

"Who's rebound guy?"

"Dad, mom's leaving us for _him_."

"Lindsay Santino, that is not what I said and you know it. What are you doing home so early Ray?"

"What the hell, Danielle? The ink isn't even dry on the papers yet and you're screwing this guy? You slut."

Dani saw it coming but it was like slow motion as Nico covered the distance to Ray in one stride and took him out with a right hook. He reached down, grabbed a fistful of Ray's shirt, pulled him up off the floor and raised his fist again.

"Nico, don't!"

"You ever disrespect her again and I will end you."

**A/N: Teehee. Thanks to buns1974 for giving me the idea to have Ray get what's been coming to him. It left me feeling very satisfied.**


	6. Chapter 6

Friends

Chapter Six

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Nico…sigh…

Author Notes: Dani and Nico are caught up in the battle for the team. Who gets the team? Will they be able to stay together? Will Dani's kids accept Nico? Will Ray say something else stupid? Read on.

Ray threw his arm up to guard his face and Nico looked over at Dani's stricken expression. Although he wanted to pound this guy into the floor, he dropped his hold on his shirt. Ray fell back to the floor as his head made a loud thunk.

Both children stood frozen. Dani looked at Nico, his knuckles were bleeding where he broke the skin when he punched Ray. No one knew what to do. After several moments when you could hear a pin drop, Dani reached for Nico's good hand and led him into the kitchen without a word.

Nico followed obediently. This was what he was afraid of. Dani would hate him now and their relationship would end before it even began. He warned her. This was the kind of man he was, but he had to admit to himself that this woman was the only one who could make him lose his temper that easily.

Dani guided him quietly to a bar stool and laid his injured hand on the counter. She took out the first aid kit and began placing items from it on the marble surface. As she worked on his hand she kept her head bent. Nico watched her while she gently cleaned his knuckles, placed ointment on them and wound gauze around his hand. She was being very tender, which he had not expected. As she used tape to hold the gauze in place she finally spoke. He was terrified to hear what she was going to say.

"Did it feel good?"

What? This was not what he had expected at all. He decided to go with honesty.

"Uh, it felt great actually."

Dani slowly lifted her head and she wore the biggest smile on her face. She never ceased to surprise him.

"I bet it did. I wish I could have done it instead of you. Shame on you for having fun without me."

She winked at him and lifted his hand to place several kisses gently to each knuckle.

"Danielle I…"

"I know what you are thinking and the thing to remember here is you stopped. As soon as I spoke, you stopped. Would the younger Nico have been able to do that?"

"Probably not."

"And that's my point. You aren't that man anymore Nico. You grew into this amazing person and you need to give yourself more credit than you do. This is the man I love. Let the other one go. Please?"

Nico leaned in and brushed his lips lightly across hers before he pulled back and smiled at her.

"I don't deserve you."

"Yeah? Well, given what a "slut" I am, I'm not sure I deserve _you_. Thank you for protecting my honor."

"Any day my lady."

He winked at her. Chivalry was indeed not dead. They were staring into each other's eyes when someone cleared their throat. It was Lindsay.

"I…uh…just need to get an ice pack for Dad."

She crossed to the fridge and took one out of the freezer, rolling it in her hands to soften it up.

"Mom? He had no right to say that to you. I'm sorry for the way I acted in there. You're right. It is your life."

Ray Jay appeared in the doorway.

"Same goes for me Mom. We've been pretty awful about everything and I guess we never thought much about how you felt. Dad was a real jerk back there. He has no right to talk to you that way after what he did to our family in the first place."

Dani fought the tears welling up in her eyes. She took a tentative step towards them and they both moved swiftly into her arms. She couldn't remember when the last time they let her hug them was. When they stepped back and looked at each other, Lindsay spoke quietly.

"We actually sort of like Mr. Careles. He seems fair, he protects us and he looked after us with the whole memorabilia thing. We want you to know you can date whomever you want and if he makes you happy, then we will be supportive."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my children? Never mind. I think I'll just keep these. I think Nico and I are going to go. Will you be okay here with your father?"

"Yeah, he's probably going to be on the couch for the rest of the night anyway. How much trouble can he be? Man, , you've got quite a punch there, could you teach me to fight like that?"

"It's Nico, not Mr. Careles, and you'll have to ask your mother if that's something she wants you learning."

Dani saw the bonding moment going on although she wasn't too thrilled about the idea that this was the way they could become friends. She rolled her eyes.

"We'll talk about that at another time when I'm not so emotional. Now we're going out the kitchen door. I'll call you later to see how he's doing."

The kids nodded and tossed the ice pack back and forth between them as they headed for the living room. Dani put away the first aid kit and Nico held the door for her as they left. Once they were inside the car, they just sat in silence for a few minutes. Neither one needed to speak. They knew they were on the same page. The silence was broken by Nico's cell phone going off. He gave Dani an apologetic look.

"I have to take this. It's Coach."

Dani nodded and reached across to rest her hand on his leg.

"What's up Coach?"

There was silence again as Nico just listened to what Coach had to say or rather yell in his ear. After a long time Nico responded.

"I understand. We'll be there in twenty minutes."

He hung up, covered Dani's hand with his and turned to face her.

"After all this, there's more. Our presence is requested at a team meeting. A decision has been made about ownership of the team. Apparently Marshall didn't see fit to let me know ahead of time the decision, so we will find out with the team."

He squeezed her hand and released it to start the car.

"Nico, what will happen if Marshall keeps the team and knows about the affair?"

"Either way this goes I am in trouble. If Marshall keeps the team I will probably be fired when I tell him I'm one of the men she was involved with over the years. If Gabrielle keeps the team, I am sure she will fire me out of spite because I refused to start up with her again. It will probably mean we don't get to work together any more."

Dani undid her seatbelt, lifted the middle console and scooted over closer to Nico. She laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm across his waist. His first thought was to warn her about riding without a seatbelt, but truth be told, he needed her right where she was. He turned his head slightly and kissed her hair.

"It will be okay, Danielle. Everything is going to be okay."

"I know. I just hate the idea you won't be there to take care of the team any more. Terrence still needs you, especially now as he will be nervous about the fans getting too close, at least for a while. No matter what we will be okay if we just trust each other. I trust you Nico, please trust me. Promise me no matter what happens you won't push me away or do that noble thing where you fall on your sword, so to speak."

"What is with all the medieval metaphors today?"

Dani chuckled and patted his stomach. They rode the rest of the way in silence, happy that they were in this together. Dani had felt alone for most of the last ten years of her marriage. Nico was solid. Of that she was sure. He was a knight in armor as far as she was concerned. Nico would probably say that armor was tarnished. She didn't care. That's what made him who he was.

They rode in silence and pulled into the stadium parking lot as other players and staff arrived. Nico pulled over into a spot between two SUVs in effect hiding them from view. He released his seatbelt and took her in his arms. He brushed her hair back and softly kissed her and held her for a minute. As he pulled back from her, his voice was soft and his breath warm in her ear.

"I needed that to get through this. No matter what happens please know that I love you. Don't ever doubt that, ever, no matter what you see me do or say."

"Nico?"

"Promise."

"I promise."

"Okay, then, let's face the music."

He slid out of the car and Dani followed him out his side. He pressed her back against the closed door and looked around once for observers. Seeing nothing, he bent his head down to hers and kissed her once with everything he had. He chuckled when he pulled back and saw her head fall back against the glass.

"That's a preview of tonight."

He winked at her, took her by the shoulders, turned her towards the building, pushed her forward and patted her butt. Dani took a shaky step forward. The man could literally bring her to her knees with his lips. Sigh.

As they neared the building, players rushed Nico.

"What's going on Nico? Do you know anything? Is TK, okay? Why is coach calling a meeting now?"

Nico tried to reassure them.

"I don't know anything yet, but TK is fine. Coach will explain when we get inside."

When they reached the meeting room, Dani spotted the woman she now knew was Gabrielle Pittman. There was another man about Nico's age. He was very distinguished. Could this be the great Marshall Pittman or was he just another lawyer? Nico dropped the hand he had held at her back as they entered with several team players. She noticed Gabrielle's eyes narrowed, as she looked Dani over and tried to catch Nico's eyes. He refused to look at her, but kept his attention on Coach instead.

"Okay people, settled down. A lot has happened in the last week. We are in the playoffs, but TK is out for the rest of the season. He's doing great considering he was shot at point blank range. The doctors believe he may be able to come back at the start of next season, but for sure by midseason. In the mean time we are going to continue to work together as a team. You were called here today because there are some changes coming down and you needed to hear it from us and not the press. What you are about to be told is confidential. It will be out in the media by tomorrow, but for now you are not to say anything to anyone. Do we understand each other?"

A few voices mumbled "yes Coach".

"I didn't hear you."

The team said it louder.

"Yes, Coach."

"Now I'm going to turn the meeting over to Mr. Pittman, our owner. He has something to say to you."

Dani noticed that Marshall looked over at her and Nico as he began to speak.

"Gentlemen and I see a few ladies as well. I want you to know first of all that I really love you guys and the team you have become under Coach. I think you are aspiring to become a great team and this season you have become a force to be reckoned with. It would make me incredibly happy to one-day watch you play in the Super Bowl. That said it is with great sadness and regret that I introduce you to your new owner, Gabrielle Pittman. Mrs. Pittman and I have decided to call it a day and she will be taking the team as part of the settlement in our divorce. I will continue to follow your journey with great interest, but I know you are in good hands."

He looked pointedly at Nico and Dani again. Gabrielle, on the other hand, looked less happy by the moment. Her carefully crafted smile was slipping dangerously into a grimace. She was boring holes in the two of them, but caught herself and turned a dazzling smile on for the team.

"Thank you. I'm a big fan too and although there will be some changes; I know a winning combination when I see one. I am not making any decisions about players or staff at this moment. Thank you for coming. By the way, I will be much more hands on than Mr. Pitman has been, so will have an office here. Feel free to stop by any time and chat with me. My door is always open."

Gabrielle said this with her eyes trained solely on Nico. Nico's eyes were on Marshall and Marshall's eyes were on Dani. Dani's eyes kept flitting from one person to the other, not knowing what to do. As if they were twins the two Pittman's spoke at once.

"Nico, a word?"

"Sure Marshall."

"Mrs. Santino, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course."

Nico looked briefly down at Dani as she looked up at him. They communicated to each other silently. It will be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Friends

Chapter Seven

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Nico…sigh…

Author Notes: Two conversations and two surprises. Finally Nico and Dani get some alone time again.

Gabrielle did not even wait for Dani. She took off down the hall and Dani followed reluctantly. Did she suspect anything? Dani was not going to give up any information unless she had to. This woman had no right knowing anything about her relationship with Nico. She had to admit part of her was jealous just thinking that this woman had once been with Nico and that he had loved her. It was a shock to watch the woman walk into an office that was decorated to the hilt. How had she settled in already? She watched as she crossed to sit behind her desk, gesturing to a chair in front of it.

"How is TK, Doctor Santino? I know he's physically healing, but how is he emotionally?"

Dani had not expected this line of questioning. She responded honestly.

"He's struggling with his vulnerability. Like any young virile man he thought he was invincible. He found out that wasn't true and he's angry, confused and scared. It will take time, but he'll come back. The one thing he has going for him is an incredible ego. It will serve him well as he recovers. I'm seeing him daily for the first few weeks and as he goes to rehab it will be three times a week."

"He comes to your house?"

"Most of the time."

"Nico brings him?"

"Yes."

"He's a good man, Nico."

"He's very protective of the team."

"What about you Doctor?"

"I feel the same way about the team."

"I meant Nico. Is he protective of you?"

And there it was.

"I guess that's true. He shows the same care for all the staff. What's your point Mrs. Pittman?"

"Gabrielle. Call me Gabrielle. We women have to stick together."

"Right."

"Don't mistake protectiveness for anything else Doctor. Nico is spoken for."

"Maybe you better check that out with him Mrs. Pit…Gabrielle."

"Oh, believe me, I know Nico. We have a history you see. I know Nico and he knows me. We have an understanding. We'll be working very closely together. Marshall let me keep him."

She paused and smiled. Dani couldn't help but think of a black widow spider rubbing her claws together as Gabrielle rubbed her hands together.

"I want this to be a good working relationship Danielle. May I call you Danielle?"

"I usually go by Dani, but feel free to call me Doctor Santino."

"TK likes you. He says he won't work with anyone but you so we will have to find a way to get along now won't we?"

"I can get along just fine. Can you?"

Dani stood carefully and excused herself. She walked calmly out of her office and put as much distance as she could between her and the woman before she boiled over. Dani stomped out of the building and walked to Nico's car. She leaned against the bumper and folded her arms across her chest. How dare she? Who did she think she was? She may be the owner of the team, but she did not own Danielle Santino!

Nico stepped out into the stadium with Marshall. They were midfield and Marshall leaned on the railing to look over the grassy field. Nico could tell he was having a hard time. It was important to wait on Marshall, so he stood quietly waiting for him to speak. When he finally did he surprised Nico.

"I want you to stay with her. She has no idea what it takes to own a team like this and she will be swimming with sharks. Protect her Nico. I know you loved her. Please do this last thing for me and I promise I won't ask anything else of you. There's something else. I have something to confess to you Nico and it may end our friendship forever." 

His statement startled Nico. He thought his own relationship with Danielle was going to be what ended things between them. What could Marshall possibly tell him that would end their friendship? He noticed Marshall kept his eyes on the field. Nico turned and looked at the side of the man's face waiting.

"I…I knew you were in love with her when I started pursuing her. I knew you felt like you owed me for saving your life and I used it to get you to back off and let me win her over. It was a hell of a thing to do to your best friend and I feel like I ruined your life Nico."

He looked at Nico then and stepped back when he saw the anger rising in the eyes of his old friend.

"You could have been happy and instead I stole the woman you were in love with and made you feel like you had to stay with me out of loyalty. It meant suffering in silence for all those years, being close to her and not being able to have her."

Nico was stunned. The last twenty years flashed through his mind and he felt like throwing up. He wanted to punch Marshall in the face, but fighting twice in one day was pushing things. He swallowed hard and leaned against the railing with his arms folded over his chest. He had to keep from grabbing Marshall by the collar and…

"Why tell me now?"

"I had to get this off my chest. I'd understand if you want to hit me. I want to hit me. I tried to justify all of it by believing that you really did owe me and because Juliette might be yours, but Gabrielle told me she's mine. She only told me about the affair because she knew you would tell me the truth if she didn't. Look, I know what she's like, how manipulative she can be and how she plays with people's emotions. I can't live with her any more. I hate to ask you to do this, but if you care for her at all please do this one last thing."

"Marshall, you should know I ended it with Gabrielle."

"There's someone else isn't there?"

Nico didn't respond.

"The doctor, she's very pretty."

"Yes. Yes she is. She's so much more than that though."

"I suspected as much. I see the way she looks at you and vice versa. Is she strong? She'll need to be to stand up to Gabrielle."

"She can hold her own with me and Terrence. I think she can handle Gabrielle, but you need to know I'm not staying for you or for Gabrielle. I'm staying for Dani."

"Can you ever forgive me Nico? I know it must feel like too little too late."

"Those words don't even begin to describe what I'm feeling at this moment Marshall. You're right. I don't know right now how I feel about our friendship. All these years I thought you were the honorable one. You and Gabrielle deserved each other. You both kept me on a string. Do you know how that makes me feel? Do you?"

Nico reached for Marshall then and shoved him away from him.

"I can't stand the sight of you."

Nico turned on his heel and headed to find Dani. He found Gabrielle's office. Figured. Hers was bigger than Coach's. Dani wasn't there. Nico turned and headed towards his car, but Gabrielle saw him and came after him.

"Nico. Wait."

"What do you want Gabrielle?"

"Nico relax. I just wanted to say I'm looking forward to working together and getting back to what we had before."

"I'll work for you Gabrielle, but I won't sleep with you. I don't want a relationship with you. I don't want to be your back up plan. I don't want to come and get you out of whatever bar or guy's apartment you find yourself in. I will do the job I was hired for as security for the team, but other than that, stay away from me!"

Several players were standing in the hall and came when they heard Nico raise his voice. They had never heard the man yell, ever. Nico pushed past them and threw open the outside door. He took several deep breaths and looked up to see Dani pacing in front of his car.

When he saw how upset she was, all the anger drained out of him and was replaced with concern. He jogged to her. He stood a few feet away and watched her. She was talking to herself and the anger was so evident she wasn't even aware of his arrival.

"…tell me what to do. Nico does _not_ belong to her. I don't care how much money she has. She is not going to buy him like a plaything. If he's "spoken for" then he's mine, not hers."

"Yes I am."

Dani looked up embarrassed.

"Are what?"

"Yours."

Her face softened and she ran into his arms.

"What an absolutely horrible day."

"I've had better. What do you say we order take-out, pick up a movie and then we go home and relax."

She snuggled closer.

"That sounds wonderful. You always know what I need."

"The feeling's mutual."

An hour later they were pushing back empty cartons of Chinese food and leaning back into the couch. As the movie started, Danielle tried to stay awake and pay attention, but with Nico's arm around her she snuggled up to his side and drifted away about a half hour into the movie. Nico smiled down at her and ran his fingers through her hair. She was dead to the world, but there was no way they were spending the night on the couch.

He shifted her in his arms and stood up. Carrying her to his bedroom, he laid her down on one side of the bed and removed her socks and shoes. Reaching behind the bathroom door he found her gown hanging there. He very carefully unbuttoned her shirt and unzipped her slacks. She woke up somewhat, but he shushed her and continued to gently undress her. He lifted her up in his arms and slid the blouse off and slipped the gown over her head. He chuckled as she complied with him; raising her arms and slipping them into the sleeves like a small child. She snuggled into his chest and smiled as he pulled her hair through. He caught her mumble something softly into his chest. It sounded like "love you".

"I love you too Sweetheart."

He laid her back down and slid her pants off before he pulled the covers up and over her. Stripping down to his boxers, he joined her on the other side. He bent his elbow and leaned on his hand, watching her sleep. She was so beautiful when she slept. He knew she would never hurt him the way Gabrielle and Marshall had.

He loved her so much. God he wished he had known her when she was a young girl. If only he could have been in Ray's place. He had wasted most of his young life on a woman he couldn't have, a woman who used him without a thought about his feelings and who only wanted him when her husband tossed her aside. She let him believe for years that Juliette was his daughter.

His best friend had used him too. He betrayed him and stole the woman he was in love with, but it didn't stop there. He held him captive in his service by playing on his guilt and need to make amends for saving him. What a fool he had been. So many years wasted. The sorrow swept over him like a tsunami. He couldn't believe it when a sob tore from his throat. He sat up and tried to get his breath, but he felt like he couldn't breathe. The reality kept hitting him in waves. His heart was on overload.

A pair of gentle hands came up over his shoulder and crossed his chest.

"Nico, what's wrong? Talk to me."

He couldn't. He just shook his head and wept.

Dani straddled his legs and took his face in her palms. She brushed the tears away with her thumbs and then pulled him close.

"Nico, Nico. What did they do to you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Friends

Chapter Eight

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I want to hold Nico and make it better.

Author Notes: Nico and Dani get closer and together they work through the aftermath of the Pittmans.

Nico clung to Dani like she was a life preserver. He hadn't wept like this since the day their entire squad, with the exception of Nico and Marshall, had died. He couldn't find his voice, but the tender way she was holding him allowed him to open up and let it all go. He cried for his squad, for Juliette, for missing out on being a father, for love never returned the way he wanted it to be and for the betrayal of the only long-term male friend he had ever had.

She rocked him in her arms and waited. She had never loved him as much as she did in this moment. She kissed his face and brushed his disheveled hair back, cupping his cheek to pull his eyes up to hers.

What she saw there made her hand tremble against his cheek. Before she could react he took her mouth with a fierce passion that ignited her entire being. He rolled her off of himself and then under him. He pulled back and his eyes searched hers to be sure it was okay. It only took Dani a second to realize what he needed from her. He needed her body and soul to convince him that he was loved. Every emotion was right there on the surface and Dani was trembling all over with the realization of the depths of his feelings. She reached for him and pulled him down, capturing his lips in as fierce a kiss as he had given her.

That was it. He was on her again kissing her everywhere and making her feel like she was everything to him. He made love to her twice. The first time was so intense Dani was left trembling in his arms. The second time he was so reverent in the way he worshipped her body that she felt her own eyes tear up just from the feelings of love coming from every kiss and caress.

Afterwards he pulled her across his chest and held her tightly in his arms like she was going to run away. His voice sent shivers up her spine.

"I love you Danielle…"

"I know."

"Don't ever leave me."

"I won't. I promise. I love you too...so much Nico. You want to talk about it?"

"I don't know if I can."

"Let's just take it a piece at a time. Can you start with just finding some words to describe what you're feeling?"

He shook his head.

Dani sat up and they arranged themselves facing each other cross-legged on the bed. She reached for his hands and held them gently in hers, rubbing her thumbs over his knuckles in a soothing manner.

"Let's start with what happened with Gabrielle."

"Before tonight or just today?"

"You decide."

"This all started with the lawyers wanting her investigated. I did, but all I had on her were the affairs. There were many. I was just one of many. She made a cheap comment about who was going to get me in the custody battle. I told the lawyer to tell Marshall about the affairs and that I would name names, mine included. Today when I was trying to find you after Marshall and I talked, she suggested we get back into our old relationship."

Dani's heart sped up as she asked.

"What…did you say?"

"I lost it Dani. I never lose it but I did and in front of several of the players. I pretty much told her to go to hell and to leave me alone to do my job. I also told her I wasn't going to be at her beck and call 24 hours a day. She may fire me before we ever make it back to the stadium. What happened when you talked to her?"

"She basically told me to keep my hands off of you. You were hers. She made you sound like her property."

Nico smiled for the first time all night.

"I think given what we just did, it's obvious who I belong to."

Dani blushed as Nico ran his eyes over her naked body.

"She just makes me so mad. I wanted to scratch her eyes out."

He loved her spunk.

"I will not let her treat you with disrespect…ever."

"How do you feel about her now?"

"I can't believe I ever loved her in the first place."

"What about Marshall?"

Nico's grimaced again and the hurt was raw as he stared into her eyes, trying to decide how much to say.

"He decided that since he was handing me over to Danielle he needed to get some things off his chest."

Nico's eyes had gone very dark and she was a little frightened by the way he looked, but she clung to his hands anyway.

"What things?"

"Apparently he's known since the very beginning that I was in love with Gabrielle. He went for her knowing I was in love with her, but also knowing I would step aside for him. He…he used what he did for me…saving my life to, to make me stay with him all these years. What kind of man does that?"

Dani wondered if he was even aware that tears were running down his cheeks again. It took everything she had to watch a man who was so strong cry like that. He had suffered unimaginable pain tonight. Her blood boiled when she thought about the Pittmans.

She unwound her legs and slipped them over his and around his waist. Scooting into his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands slid down to her waist and he pulled her tightly against him. He took her again right there and as they became one, she never let her eyes leave his. It was amazing. They sat wrapped together like that for a long time. Dani felt her energy draining away and she found herself exhausted again, but in the very best way one could find them self tired. She laid her head on Nico's shoulder as they clung to each other chest to chest. Her eyes drifted shut.

Nico could feel her relax and sag against him. She had this habit of falling asleep in his arms. He liked that. He liked it a lot. Very gently he lifted her off his lap and to the side, covering her with the blankets. He slipped under as well and pulled her into his arms, chuckling when she sighed and hugged him like a teddy bear. He liked that she saw him that way. He would always be a source of comfort for her, just as she was for him. They both needed to rest. Tomorrow they would figure out how to move forward. All he needed to know was that this incredible woman loved him. That was all that mattered.

They both slept dead to the world until late the next morning. Dani woke first and found herself locked in Nico's embrace. His breath tickled her ear and she grinned as she scooted back against him immediately sending Nico on high alert. His turned her in one movement and pulled her under him again. As he hovered over her, his voice came out low and passionate.

"Woman you are going to be the death of me."

"Realllllly."

No more words were spoken and as he made love to her one more time, she thought to herself that she could just live here in this bed with him forever. Too bad she had to work and raise kids, otherwise she would be content to do just that. This time he was playful and teasing, which told her, he was doing so much better than last night. Every time with him was something new. Afterwards they lay side by side on the bed holding hands and looking up at the ceiling.

"We should go see TK before he thinks we abandoned him."

"I hope we can avoid any Pittman's at the hospital."

"You and me both. Anther run in like yesterday and I might be moved to violence."

Nico grinned at her remark. Oh how he loved this girl. How had he managed to live life this long without her? The truth was he hadn't. He had just been going through the motions. He rolled on his side and rested his head in his hand.

"And just what sort of violence are we talking about here, Dr. Santino?"

Dani giggled at his use of her formal title.

"Uh…I would tickle them to death?"

"Oh, you did not just say that."

"Oh yes I did."

Nico attacked her then: tickling her until she was laughing and begging him to stop. He pressed a kiss to her stomach and leaned over her, brushing her hair aside and kissing her sweetly. Just as he went in for another kiss the buzzer for his apartment went off alerting them that someone was downstairs. Nico groaned. Who could that be?

"You expecting company?"

"No. What about you? Could it be Jeanette?"

"Not before noon."

The buzzer sounded again and it was being pressed over and over again. Nico got up and slipped on some sleep pants and his robe. Dani watched him get dressed.

"Put your eyes back in your head young lady."

She just smiled and lay on her stomach batting her eyes at him.

"Hurry back."

He ran his eyes across the length of her naked body and he groaned again.

"Stay here. Don't get dressed."

She listened as he padded into the living room and answered the buzzer.

"Hello?"

"Nico?"

"Juliette?"

A/N: Sorry this is shorter than my usual, but I have to be a million places today, so I only had an hour to write this morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Friends

Chapter Nine

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I could spend a week in Nico's embrace.

Author Notes: Sorry so late on the update. Crazy weekend and no free time to write. Juliette, TK, Pittmans, oh my! Our couple tries to wade through the continuing fallout of the shooting, the divorce and the new ownership of the team.

Nico came back into the bedroom and grabbed a shirt to put on while Dani started to get dressed. Nico sighed when he saw her slipping on a pair of jeans.

"What?"

"Couldn't you just wait here and maybe we could pick up where we left off?"

Dani sidled up to him and slipped her bare arms around his neck. Her breath was hot on his ear as she whispered.

"But wouldn't it be more fun to undress me again later?"

"This is going to take some time."

"What is? Meeting with Juliette?"

"No. Adjusting from Doctor Santino, therapist, to Danielle, sex kitten."

Nico grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tightly up against him, placing a mind numbing kiss to her lips and instantly disappearing out of the room.

Dani just stood in the middle of the bedroom with her hand to her lips. This man was going to be the death of her too.

Nico opened the door to a tearful Juliette standing in the hallway. She threw herself into his arms and cried.

"What is this about Jules?"

"I hate her!"

"Your mother I'm assuming."

"She…she said…she said you aren't my father."

Damn that woman. She had to tell Juliette the truth too? He put his own emotions under lock and key. She needed him to be strong.

"Honey, you had to have known that Marshall was probably your dad."

"But I wanted it to be you. Nobody loves me like you do Uncle Nico. Nobody."

"That doesn't change just because I'm not your biological father. I will always love you and think of you as a daughter. I will always be your "Uncle Nico". Come in and sit down, okay? How about pancakes?"

"Really?"

"If you can look me in the eye and say you are not using, I will make pancakes."

"I'm not Uncle Nico. I promise, although I want to really bad."

"I know, but that's what your mother wants Juliette. She told you to throw you off so you would need me again. She's trying to pull me back in again, but I'm done with her tricks and her manipulating. I won't go back."

"Go Uncle Nico! Wait. What's different this time?"

"I…"

Juliette took in Nico's appearance for the first time since she arrived. Why didn't she notice before? He was flushed, his hair was a mess and he was barefoot. It was almost lunchtime. Nico never slept in. A huge smile spread across her face. Before Nico could stop her she was off the couch and down the hall to his bedroom. When he realized where she was going, he gave chase, but it was too late.

Dani looked up from where she was zipping her boots to find a young woman leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on her face.

"Hi."

"Uh, hi."

"I'm Juliette."

"So I gathered."

"So, how long have you been sleeping with my Uncle Nico?"

This girl was direct. That was for sure. She liked her.

"Umm…"

"Juliette, this is Danielle Santino and you will treat her with respect."

"Always Uncle Nico. So, uh, how did you two meet?"

Dani looked at Nico. She needed his help here. How much should she say? They knew each other so well. Nico picked up on her uncertainty and knew immediately what she needed from him.

Juliette watched the silent exchange with interest. Then her "uncle" smiled at the woman in the sweetest way. He looked happy, really happy for the first time in a very long time. The way he looked right now was different than she had ever seen him. It made her happy too. If it was due to this woman, then she was going to like her. She knew it.

"We work together."

"And…"

"We recently realized we had feelings for each other."

"And…"

"Realizing we both felt the same way, we took our relationship to the next level."

"And…"

"Juliette, this is really none of your business."

"Do you love her?"

Nico met Dani's gaze and held it as he spoke.

"Yes."

"Finally."

"What?" 

"Uncle Nico I've been worrying about you for years now. I'm just glad you finally found someone to love. Now what about you? Do you love him?"

The same look between the two adults.

"Yes." 

"Good. I'm glad to hear that, but know this. If you ever hurt him, you'll have to deal with me."

"Got it."

"Wait a minute. You guys met at work? What's a woman doing working for the Hawks?"

"I'm Doctor Danielle Santino, Juliette. I'm the team's therapist."

"Oh yeah, you work with TK don't you?"

"Yes, along with others."

"Juliette, enough about us, do you want to talk about what happened with your mother now?"

Juliette looked at Nico and made a decision.

"Actually, could I talk to Doctor Santino about it? Alone?"

"Uh, sure. How about I go rustle up some pancakes and you two talk?"

Dani smiled at Nico and nodded. She hoped up on the bed and Juliette joined her. Nico smiled and walked into the kitchen. Dani always blew him away. People seemed to trust her immediately. There was just something about her that drew people to her. God, he loved that woman. He started some coffee and heated up his griddle.

"Where would you like to start?"

"I love Uncle Nico a lot. He's the only one who ever had time for me. My parents just wished I would go away most of the time. Nico did his best to protect me. When they would fight, he would come and take me somewhere and try to take my mind off of it. We'd go to the zoo or the park. He'd talk about the different animals or push me on the swings. I started calling him Uncle Nico when I was really little and it stuck. When I was ten I told my mom that I wished he was my daddy. She smiled and said. Who knows?

From that day forward I was convinced he was my dad. He continued to spend time with me when he could and he was always there when my mom and I needed him. When I got older I made his life hell at times…still do. He would come and get me from some pretty sleazy situations. Some of them are too humiliating to even talk about. I'm scared Doctor Santino. Now that he knows I'm not his daughter what if he leaves me? He's got you now and I'm too much trouble. Now I won't have anyone who cares about me."

Dani reached over and lifted the girl's chin to look into her eyes.

"I know your Uncle Nico and he would never abandon you. He loves you like a daughter whether you're his biological daughter or not. I promise you we will both be there for you Juliette no matter what happens, okay?"

"No wonder Nico loves you. Heck I just met you and I think I love you…kidding, but I like you a lot. Thanks for listening to me Doctor Santino."

"From now on it's Dani, okay?"

"How about Aunt Dani if you marry Uncle Nico?"

"You better ask your uncle about that one…and Juliette? You need to tell him about what we talked about. He needs to know your fears. I guarantee you he is never going to reject you. You know him. That is not the kind of man he is. Now come on. Let's go get pancakes. I'm starved." 

"Did Uncle Nico and you work up an appetite earlier?"

"That young lady is not something I'm ever going to discuss with you."

The two women laughed as the walked into the great room.

"You sound better."

"I am Uncle Nico."

They sat down at the bar across from Nico and watched him flip pancakes onto plates. Dani looked at Juliette and gave her an encouraging smile as she motioned towards Nico with her head as if to say go ahead. Juliette bit her lip and went for it.

"I came here today because I was afraid."

"I know."

"I…I was afraid you would stop loving me now that you know I'm not yours."

"I know."

Nico plated the pancakes and put them in front of Juliette and Dani. He walked around the bar and turned the girl's barstool to face him.

"You are my daughter in every way that counts. I will always want you in my life. I will never stop loving you. Don't you think if I were going to walk away from you it would have been before now? You've done some pretty stupid things my girl and I am still here. I am so proud of how well you've been doing this time with your rehab. Now eat your pancakes. You're entirely too thin."

With that he kissed her forehead fiercely and Dani was sure she saw moisture in his eyes. She sighed. The emotional turmoil just kept hitting Nico. She was worried about him. Any other man would have cracked by now. He was stronger than she had ever given him credit for.

The three of them ate and Nico filled Juliette in on what happened with TK. She asked to go with them to the hospital. Nico agreed, but warned her she could run into her mother again.

Juliette lifted her chin and stared down her uncle.

"She doesn't scare me…not anymore."

Nico looked at Dani and smiled. His eyes thanked her for what she had done for Juliette. He could get lost in this woman right now, but it would have to wait until tonight. They had quite a day ahead of them.

TK was sitting up in bed shooting the breeze with a couple of the players when Dani, Nico and Juliette arrived.

"Hey Doctor D is that the Pint Size Pittman with you?"

Juliette grinned.

"Yeah, it's me TK. How are you doing?"

"I'm good, but what about you? Divorce is hard on a kid."

Juliette's chin came up.

"First, I'm not a kid anymore and second my parents haven't really been together in years and when they were they fought like cats and dogs. It's much better this way."

The room went silent as the two players slipped silently out of the room. Nico glanced at Dani who immediately stepped beside the girl and put her arm around her shoulders.

For once TK looked completely repentant.

"Hey Juliette, I'm sorry. I really am. Doctor D says sometimes I'm like a bull in a china shop and I don't always stop and think before I run my mouth. I really do feel bad about everything."

"I know TK, but it's okay. It really is. I'm fine with it."

"Well I'm not."

Everyone turned to find Gabrielle Pittman seething in the doorway. She was giving Dani a murderous look.

"Get your hands off my daughter Doctor Santino."


	10. Chapter 10

Friends

Chapter Ten

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I want a day at the beach with Nico.

Author Notes: Things are winding up for a Pittman showdown. What's going to happen to our two heroes? Will there be fluff? Of course there will be fluff.

"You don't own me mother and I want Doctor Santino here with me. She seems to care more about me than my own mother and we just met."

Gabrielle crossed to her before Nico could move from the corner he was standing in and slapped her daughter, bringing TK up off the mattress in pain. Before either of them could do anything, Dani slapped Gabrielle. The room froze, stunned. Nico couldn't believe his calm doctor had resorted to violence. He tried to hide the smile slipping across his face.

"How dare you!"

"How dare you! If Juliette weren't of age, I'd turn you into child welfare services. What kind of mother hits her child like that?"

"You're fired!"

"Fine with me." 

Nico lost his cool then.

"If she goes, I go too."

Now TK took up the gauntlet.

"If either of them goes, then I go too."

Juliette was still holding her face where her mother hit her as she chimed in.

"If any of them go, you will never see me again Mother."

Gabrielle just stood and stared at the three of them. Nico watched as several emotions played out plainly across her face.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot."

"You know Mrs. Pittman, I'm not supposed to have too many visitors at once. It gets me all worked up and the doctor says it's bad for my health. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave now and I prefer you don't come back. I'll see you when I return to work."

Three smiles on three faces followed the retreating form of one very angry Gabrielle. After the door slammed behind her they turned to TK. His smile continued to spread across his face in increments.

"What? A guy needs his rest."

Juliette launched herself at TK.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Injured man here Little P."

Juliette cuddled up to the huge athlete and sighed.

"My hero."

Nico moved to embrace Dani.

"You okay?"

"Tell me again what you ever saw in that woman?"

"She wasn't always that way you know. Money, power and a bad marriage destroyed her. It's sad really."

"Well, let's get Juliette an ice pack and take her home. I'm not quite ready to "feel sorry" for that woman, not after what she just did to her own daughter." 

"Okay, Mama Bear put your claws away. Juliette is going to be just fine."

Nico took Juliette to the cafeteria while Dani met with TK and then they took her to her apartment. It was unbelievable that a girl her age would live in such affluence.

"Now, do you have everything you need?" 

"Yep." 

"You'll call us if you need anything, tight?"

"Uncle Nico, I'm fine. I've lived on my own for a while now. You've done enough today. Let's have dinner next week, okay?"

Dani spoke up.

"How about we get our kids together and have dinner at my house. I'll cook."

"You have kids?" 

"I do, a boy and a girl. They're both in high school. What do you say?"

"Sure. That would be great. I don't think I've ever been to a family dinner before. It could be interesting. Now you two get out of here and spend some time together."

Nico hugged his niece close and smoothed her hair back.

"You call me if your mother shows up here again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Uncle Nico."

After more promises to keep them in the loop Dani and Nico walked to the elevator. Once inside Nico had her backed against the wall.

"I have been going crazy all day. I can not go another day with so little physical contact."

He kissed her passionately and pressed against her.

"I missed you Danielle."

She loved the way he said her name.

"We've been together all day Nico."

"Okay, I missed your body."

"Nico…"

He kissed her again.

"We're in an elevator that could open at any moment."

His answer was a growl and an assault on her neck.

"Down boy."

"Dani, I need you."

The elevator came to a stop and just as the doors opened to the lobby Nico stepped back. Dani quickly adjusted her clothing as a family got on and they got off. The mother gave them a "shame on you" look and Dani giggled. That possessive hand found it's way to her back and they walked swiftly to the car. The trip to Nico's was filled with sidelong glances and handholding. They made it up to his condo in record time and once inside the front door clothes were shed all along the hallway to his bedroom.

Nico scooped Dani up in his arms and laid her on the bed. After he joined her, he slipped his arms under her and pulled her up to him, kissing her deeply. The timbre of his voice made her shiver.

"This…this is all I need."

Danielle sighed. The way he held her body in his arms suspended in the air made her giddy. She had never known a man strong enough to do that. Her head fell back as he kissed and caressed her before he laid her back down and joined his body to hers.

Afterwards she curled into his side and his fingers made their way into her hair. He hypnotized her with the gentle way he raked his fingers through the strands over and over again. His voice came out husky and still filled with passion.

"Danielle…"

She couldn't stop herself from saying it again. She didn't want to. She wanted him to be sure of her feelings after the day they had.

"Nico, I love you more and more every moment we're together. You make me feel things I've never felt for a man before, even with Ray."

Nico teased her gently.

"Do not ruin this moment with that name."

"I mean it Nico. When I'm with you I feel like nothing and I mean nothing can even touch me. As bad as things have been lately, I don't worry anymore if I'm going to come apart at the seams. I know if I fall you'll catch me every time."

"Be careful. Don't put me up on some white horse. I'm not a perfect person Dani, you know that from working with me. I can also lose my temper and when I'm angry, I can be mean. I just don't want to ever hurt you, but I know at some point I'm going to disappoint you or let you down. I will. Of that, you can be certain."

"What I am certain of is you. I know you're human, but so am I. I will definitely mess things up at some point too, but together I believe we can handle any of it. What makes our relationship so good is that it started on a strong foundation of friendship and trust first, before the sex and the feelings and…well you know."

Nico pulled her over onto his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He ran his hands into her hair and pulled it back from her face so they were gazing into each other's eyes.

"I'm just glad we got to the…you know. When I came to your house to tell you about TK I was so afraid to knock on your door."

"Why?" 

"I was afraid Matt was going to be there. I saw you guys talking earlier and you looked so happy. After everything I told you about Gabrielle and I, there was a part of me that worried you would see me as a cheater and never give me a chance. In the few moments I stood out there on your porch I thought maybe I had lost you forever. When you said you were alone my heart started racing so fast I thought I was going to pass out."

Dani looked into his eyes.

"Wait. You mean the great Nico Careles was scared?"

"Had my heart on my sleeve for sure."

"You truly are an enigma. It's like I'm dating an onion. I peel one layer off only to find another one and another one. This relationship is going to be fun."

"Not for me."

"Why?"

"No one's ever been able to get under my skin like that and well…peel me."

"Ah, but you see, as far as I'm concerned you're a sweet onion."

"Yes, but onions can make you cry."

"I can handle a few tears if I have to. I know I won't survive without you."

"Okay then, let's talk about where we go from here."

"I'm not sure. I know the kids had a hard time when their dad started dating and they're having even a harder time with me. If they knew we were here right now like this…"

"I think you're kids are smarter than you give them credit for, but here's where I stand. I want to be with you, not just when we can catch a moment together. I want to be with you all the time. If that means I move in with you or you move in here, I don't care. I just want to be with you Dani. I can't stand the idea of spending another night away from you ever again. I want you close where I can love and protect you. That goes for the kids too. You love them. I will love them. I already like them."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you like them?"

"Are you kidding? They're both like you in so many ways."

"They're also like their father."

"It's not their fault. I won't hold that against them. My own family shaped me."

"Yes…about that family. You never mention them." 

"That's a few layers away." 

"Thank you Mr. Onion."

"You're welcome."

Nico took her lips with a sizzling kiss. When he released her Dani dropped her head on his chest and hugged him tightly. Once she composed her self she spoke.

"Okay, I want to sit down with the kids together and tell them. I'm pretty sure we need to stay at my house for now unless you have two guest rooms."

"Oh, right. Only one. I guess it's your place for now." 

"For now?"

"The condo is paid off. How about we keep both and when the kids are with Ray, we'll stay here. The rest of the time we'll stay at your place. When they head off to college, we'll sell the house and move in here."

"I love that. Planning awfully far ahead aren't you?"

"Well, that's what a husband and wife do, right?'

"What did you say?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you doctor?"

"Maybe you do."


	11. Chapter 11

Friends

Chapter Eleven

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I plan to ask Santa for Nico this year.

Author Notes: Nico has a question, but is it too soon for Dani? Things at work really heat up and somebody has to try and tame the new owner.

"Nico Careles. Did you just sneak the "M" word into our conversation?"

"Depends." 

"On what?" 

"On what you thought of said proposal."

"If that really was a proposal, less than a week after my divorce is final, then I say you better come up with a better delivery than that buddy."

Nico pressed her down in the bedding and moved over her again. He looked down into her brown pools of chocolate and noticed the gold flecks dancing in them. His lips found hers and the kiss was long and slow and deep. When he pulled back she took short little gasps of air to try and get her breath back. He only gave her a second before he did it again. This time when he pulled back he spoke softly in a low timbre that made her shiver.

"Say yes."

"Nico."

His lips came down again on hers and he stayed there, exploring her lips and mouth until she started to get that dizzy feeling.

"Say yes."

This time he didn't even let her speak before he captured her lips again. Dani made a soft mew as she slipped her hands up into his glorious hair. He continued his assault on her senses.

"Danielle, say yes."

She honestly thought her eyes were going to roll back in her head. He pulled back once again and looked into her eyes with so much love she felt herself tearing up. How could he be so strong and so gentle all at the same time?

"Say yes, Sweetheart."

Dani could barely speak.

"Yes…"

He wrapped her in his arms then and lifted her up off the bed to kiss down her throat. He ran his hand down her face and along her side as he began making love to her in the gentlest way he had so far in their relationship. Afterwards they lay in each other's arms and he caressed her neck and ran his hands through her hair.

Dani was exhausted physically from their intense lovemaking and from the emotions of the day. Most of all she was filled with a feeling of contentment she hadn't felt in a very long time. It had been years since she had felt this happy and complete. This man had made her feel things in the last few days that she had never felt with anyone ever. She realized she had found a once in a lifetime love with this man. Even though the divorce was just final, she had been separated for a very long time from Ray. She had been so lonely for so long, but she never expected to find love like this.

"You're thinking loudly again Doctor."

"After what we just did, the idea of you calling me doctor is just wrong on so many levels."

"Okay, how about the future Mrs. Careles?"

"Wow. That's going to take some getting used to. Danielle Careles."

"I like it."

Dani contemplated it.

"So do I…very much. Why do you love me Nico? You said some birds fly better solo, so I thought you weren't interested in me that way."

"That was my lame attempt at protecting you from me. There are things about my past I can never tell you Dani. I get scared thinking that you might not be able to handle that. Do you understand? I tried to keep you at a distance even though my heart was saying you were the one. I wouldn't wish me on anyone. I can't believe you love me."

"You really don't have a clue how special you are do you?"

"Danielle…"

"For once just shut up and take a compliment Nico. You are handsome, funny, strong, protective, sexy, tender and caring. I don't care about your past. I only care about your future with me and with my kids."

"See, that's why I love you. You always know what to say to make me feel better. No one has ever been able to play that role in my life. You touch me in ways no woman has ever been able to. You're smart, clever, funny, beautiful, warm and caring."

Dani could feel herself tearing up again and decided to lighten the moment. Nico was being so open with her that she was afraid he would suddenly clam up on her again.

"Okay, enough kissing up, literally. I said yes already. Now let's get some sleep."

She snuggled down into him and put her head on his shoulder as he opened his arms to her. A sigh escaped her mouth as she slid her arm across his chest. This was where she wanted to be, right here in his arms.

They were both asleep in less than five minutes. It was the first completely relaxed sleep they had both had since the shooting. Tomorrow they would face their new boss and a team still reeling from the last few days. Dani would have to go back home tomorrow as well. The kids would be back from Ray's. As they drifted off both of them knew that whatever happened tomorrow wouldn't matter. They were going to be together always.

The alarm went off way too early, but they smiled into each other's eyes, as they got ready. It was intimate dressing together. Nico drove past her house on the way to the stadium. He was right. The media had gotten bored and the block was empty once again. Dani made a mental note to personally apologize to all her neighbors.

Nico reached over and took her hand in his. He gave her a lovely crooked smile. She loved that particular smile. It meant he knew something no one else knew. This time, however, she was in on it. She was the reason for that smile. They pulled up in front of the stadium to find most of the players there. The team would have to pull themselves together if they were going to win the play offs. She knew her office would be full most of the day with players dropping by.

Nico parked and came around to open her door. As she slipped down out of the huge SUV he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her breathless.

"Remember, no matter what happens today, I love you."

"I love you, Nico. Remember, we have to keep our engagement quiet for now. I want the kids to know before anyone else."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's see how long we can avoid our exes."

Dani laughed.

"I wonder if maybe we could get Matt and Gabrielle together?"

"That would be too easy. Oops, wait. That won't work. Matt's into blondes."

"Did you really just say oops?"

"Get your cute butt in that building right now young lady and stop giving the security guy a hard time."

"Okay, but only because the sooner we start the day, the sooner we get off and can be alone again. I want to keep you all to myself now. Sharing is going to be hard."

Nico slipped his hand into Dani's and entwined their fingers.

"Just because we are keeping the engagement quiet, doesn't mean we have to hide the fact that we're together."

The smile Dani gave Nico split her face in two. Nico held the door for her and then took her hand in his once again. They made their way to coach's office and as they rounded the corner they ran straight into Matt who gave Dani a dazzling smile. He took one look at the two of them and then at their joined hands and his face fell. He knew this was coming, but he hadn't wanted to think about it. Part of him had always hoped they could work things out between them. He knew Nico was a good guy though and he hoped they were happy together. Dani looked happy. She smiled at him, but then she smiled up at Nico and it was obvious whom she wanted.

"Hey guys, welcome back. Things are a little tense around here today. The Pittman's had a knock down drag out in her office and the whole team heard. Marshall started yelling for you as he left her office and then Mrs. Pittman made mince meat of a couple of players and fired one of the younger trainers. Everybody is lying low, but I have to tell you, lots of them are talking about wanting to be traded when the season ends. The morale is bad right now, really bad."

"Thanks Matt. Let's all go talk to coach."

The three of them walked into his office and found him talking on the phone. He was really mad.

"She is not good for this team Marshall. You know that. You have got to do something about this or this entire team is going under! You need to fix this now!"

He slammed the phone down and looked up at the three of them.

"What are we going to do? That woman is going to single-handedly destroy this team. You have to talk to her Nico."

"Coach, I seriously don't think Mrs. Pittman is going to want any kind of conversation with me at the moment."

Matt squirmed under Coach's gaze.

"Don't look at me, I've never said more than a dozen words to her in the entire time I've worked for the team."

Dani looked at the three men and shook her head.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"What? Dani, no."

"Nico, I have the best chance of getting through to her. What she needs right now is some counseling and that's what I do. You know I'm right."

Even though they weren't alone, Nico reached a hand out and smoothed her hair back from her face and slipped it behind her ear. His hand slid forward and cupped her cheek briefly.

"If you need me…"

"Knowing you I won't even have to call you. You'll be there like some ninja."

She smiled at him and left the room. The other two men just stared at him in shock. Finally coach spoke.

"That woman has got some major skills."

"What do you mean?"

Matt chuckled.

"Man, you are so whipped."

Nico scowled at them and left the office for his own.

Matt and Coach laughed together.

"He is so in love he can't even see straight. I thought I'd never see Nico behave like that with a woman."

Matt thought about it for a minute before he responded.

"Yeah, he really does love her."

Dani's heals clicked as she walked down the hallway to Gabrielle's office. She passed two players on the way. Each one of them picked her up off her feet in a huge bear hug.

"It's good to see you Doc."

"We really need you around here right now. That She Devil is killing our mojo Doctor D."

"Okay, settle down. It's going to be okay. Trust me."

"If you say so."

"I know so and you need to stay strong for the team. Terrence would want you to. He wouldn't want all the hard work you guys put into this year to go to waste. Do it for him."

"Okay."

They patted her on the head and took off down the hall. Dani straightened herself up and squared her shoulders. She felt like Daniel heading into the lion's den, but she knew like Daniel she could handle this. Gabrielle needed someone. She had screwed her marriage, her life and her daughter up. She needed to get back on track and Dani genuinely wanted to help her for Juliette's sake and for Nico's sake.

As she looked through the glass she saw only the back of Gabrielle's chair. She was turned around looking out the window onto the practice filed where players were starting to do their warm ups. She quietly pushed the doors open and entered the woman's office.

"They're a great bunch of guys once you get to know them."

Her voice came back filled with emotion.

"But they aren't really my guys now are they?"

"Probably not yet, but they can be. You can earn their trust."

Gabrielle turned slowly around in the chair and Dani was not surprised to see tears coming down her cheeks. She knew she was looking at a broken woman and even though she wanted to hate her for what she had done to Nico her heart went out to her.

"Want to talk about it?"


	12. Chapter 12

Friends

Chapter Twelve

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I am open to negotiating for Nico however.

Author Notes: So many lovely reviews. I love writing when I know people are reading and resonating with what I'm writing. Thanks so much. It's time for Gabrielle to face herself and time for the kids to find out about their future father.

"Let me get this straight. I take over the club, try to ruin Nico's life, your life and the team, but you came here so I can talk? What are you crazy? "

Dani smiled at her.

"Sometimes I think I am. First, however, I need you to know up front that I love Nico with all my heart. If I am going to help you, then I need your assurance that you are not going to cause problems for him because of that."

Gabrielle stared at her for a minute without responding before she chose her next words.

"I'm too late."

"What?"

"I had always hoped that when I did divorce Marshall, Nico would be there waiting in the wings like he has for the last twenty years. I never once thought he would fall for another woman. He's sort of loyal that way."

"People change, circumstances change and we never know where our hearts or our lives will lead us."

"But I wanted him so much. Well, I wanted the idea of him anyway. He told me things he never told anyone else; things he wasn't supposed to tell. Has he told you what he did when he was younger? Did he tell you what he and Marshall were forced to do? No, he can't. He can never tell you because the government says he can't and so he wrestles with the demons. He regrets ever telling me. He thinks that's why I married Marshall and not him. Can you honestly say you know Nico like I do?"

"I believe that he has let me into his life in a way he probably only has with two other people; you and your husband. We all have demons. People let me see them every day in my work. I'm not afraid of what I will find in Nico. Now, do you want to talk about your future with this team or do you want to stay in here and wallow in self pity?"

Dani knew she was being tough with her, but it was necessary if she was going to help her. Gabrielle's eyes widened at her boldness and then she chuckled.

"I think I'm beginning to see why Nico lo…is attracted to you. Okay, let's talk."

An hour later Dani ended their first session and set up a time for another one. Gabrielle sighed as she stood up and smoothed her dress.

"This is really hard for me to say since I have this reputation to keep up, but I actually feel better. I want to try to make this work. I've been selfish my entire life. People have been hurt deeply by that. Can we talk about Juliette next time? I'd really like to fix that relationship first."

Dani was blown away by the change in this woman. All the past confrontations with her now took on a different meaning as she now recognized how she did those things to protect herself. This woman would need to learn a whole new way to cope with disappointments and life in general. It would be a long road, but Dani actually thought she had the strength to do it: to reinvent herself. As she stood to leave, Gabrielle spoke.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Take care of him?"

"Absolutely, but he takes care of me too."

"I know. He's really good at it when he loves someone."

"See you tomorrow. Same time?'

Gabrielle nodded and sat down in her chair again turning to the window. Dani slipped quietly out of her office. She caught one more glance of the back of the chair Gabrielle was sitting it. Some people were so broken.

Dani started down the hallways to find Nico when a strong arm wrapped around her waist from behind. She looked over her shoulder into the smiling face of her fiancé. It felt so weird to say fiancé, but she couldn't be happier.

"So, what happened?"

"Nico, you know I can't tell you."

"Patient confidentiality? Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously."

"Do you think you made progress?"

"I do actually. I just need more time with her. She has a lifetime of regrets to sort out. It's going to take time."

Nico pulled her into the empty room to their right, closed and locked the door. He pressed Dani back against the door and kissed her softly.

"What was that for?"

"For being you, for having my back and for helping Gabrielle. I don't love her anymore, but I will always care about her and Juliette." 

Dani caressed his face.

"I know and I love you even more for it. Now, can we get busy with our day so we can go home and tell the kids?"

"Just one more kiss?"

"Did Nico Careles just beg for a kiss? Say it isn't so."

"Ha. Ha. Come here you."

The next five minutes were spent making out against the door. Dani finally disengaged her lips from his and moved his roaming hands back to her waist.

"Down boy. We have work to do."

Nico groaned, but let her go and opened the door for her. He bowed from the waist and swept his arm out in front of him.

"My lady."

As she walked by he smacked her playfully on the bottom. They walked down the hall shoulder to shoulder and leaned into each other briefly when they split up to their separate offices.

Dani spent the day talking with one player after another. She was able to tell them with confidence that everything was going to be okay. At the end of the day the result was everyone would stick out the season and consider returning next year. She went down to the field to tell Coach.

Nico spent the day coming up with a workable plan for managing the media for when TK returned to work.

Dani slipped off her heels and stepped into the soft grass of the football field to enjoy watching her guys. She knew it wouldn't take Nico long to find her. When she felt him next to her, she looked up. She loved how he towered over her when she was barefoot. It made her feel safe and protected.

He slid his sunglasses down and looked into her smiling face.

"What's up Shorty?"

"I think it's going to take some adjustment to get used to all these nick names you have for me now."

"Ready to go pick up the kids from Ray?"

"You mean time to face the music?"

"If that's the way you want to look at it."

A hint of disappointment crossed Nico's face, but only she caught the brief reaction before he covered it up."

"Relax you. I am so proud to tell the kids about us. I think they will be okay with it too. They know you make me happy."

Nico smiled down at her and pulled her against his side. She loved this new public display of his affection. She never thought Nico would be the type, but then she reasoned that his whole life he'd had to hide those feelings. With her he could be open about it. It had to feel good.

From his place working with a line of defensive guards, Matt watched the exchange between the two lovers. He sighed. It was obvious he never stood a chance. They were both head over for each other. The intimacy between them was obvious to anyone who watched them. It was time to move on.

The newly engaged couple headed to the car and went to pick up the kids. Tonight Juliette was coming for dinner and she wanted them dialed in before they told Juliette.

Dani chuckled when she rang Ray's doorbell. She could see through the side glass and watched as Ray jumped off the couch and sprinted upstairs yelling.

"RJ, Lindsay, you're mom is here."

The kids trotted down the stairs and as RJ opened the door they both laughed.

"I don't think Dad is ready for round two Nico."

"There shouldn't ever have to be a round two. Are the two of you ready to go?"

"Definitely ready. Hey Mom."

They grabbed their packs. On the way home Dani decided to start the conversation they needed to have.

"We are having a guest for dinner tonight. Nico and I want you to meet Juliette Pittman. She's sort of Nico's adopted niece and since he and I are together, we want the three of you to get to know each other. That sound okay?" 

"Sure Mom. How old is she?"

"She just turned twenty."

RJ was all ears now.

"Is she pretty?"

"Ray Jay, this isn't a hook up. Tonight is about getting to know each other better. Things are going to change a great deal in the next six months." 

"How so Mom?"

Nico parked the car and they headed into the house.

"Could I get both of you to sit down on the couch?" 

"Uh oh, this is bad. Things never go well when you sit us on that couch."

Dani sat on the coffee table facing them and reached for Nico to join her.

"Kids, I need to tell you something important."

Lindsay was getting scared. This had to be really bad news.

"What?"

"I know this is going to seem really soon, but Nico and I have developed some very deep feelings for each other."

"You love him don't you?"

She reached for Nico's hand and smiled at him. He returned the smile with a gentle one of his own. His heart was in his throat though. If her kids hated the idea he knew Dani would back off.

"Do you love her?" 

"With all my heart."

"So what's the problem then?"

"We hope it isn't going to be a problem. That's why we're talking to you. We…we want to get married."

The silence in the room was deafening. You could only hear outside noises for a minute; birds, cars and a lawnmower somewhere close by.

"Wow! That's fast."

"Are you sure Mom?"

"Very sure."

"Where are we going to live?"

"Right here. Nico will move in with us."

Again with the silence. They watched as the kids exchanged looks and nonverbal communication for a minute. Finally RJ spoke up.

"Okay then. We'll make this work."

Nico released the tight hold he had on Dani's hand and took a breath. He hadn't realized he'd been holding his.

"What's for dinner?"

"Does Juliette like video games?"

The two adults in the room looked stunned. Could it really be this easy? They hoped Juliette reacted this way too.

After the kids headed upstairs to do homework, Nico took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Dani loved the way his muscled forearms looked as he helped her cook dinner. She loved cooking with him and lost all track of time when they heard the roar of Juliette's little sports car whipping into the driveway.

"Our neighbors are going to love her."

Nico frowned.

"I'll speak to her about it."

"Don't be silly. They could use some spice in their lives. Besides, RJ will have a field day letting everyone think he has a hot girlfriend."

Nico cocked an eyebrow at her and continued stirring the vegetables he was stir-frying.

The knock on the door brought RJ hurtling down the stairs.

"I'll get it."

Dani wiped her hands and followed him to the door. He yanked it open and just stood and stared at Juliette.

"Uh. Hi."

RJ was speechless.

"Hi Juliette. Come on in. The mute boy is my son RJ and this is Lindsay."

Lindsay had just reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey."

"Hey."

The rest of the evening went really well given that RJ never spoke more than three words all night. Juliette smiled at her "uncle" and did a great job making small talk and actually asking RJ questions, which he answered with yes or no answers. It was cute, sort of.

When Dani served dessert Nico told Juliette about the engagement. The young woman made her feel so great when a huge smile lit up her face.

"I knew it."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. I know my uncle really well and I knew he was in love with you the minute I saw you two together."

The rest of their time was filled with when and where questions and would they get to be bridesmaids and where would they honeymoon. Dani could tell Nico and RJ were just not that into it. They gave each other a look and slipped out right around the color scheme discussion. Dani could hear RJ explaining the video game he was playing to Nico and smiled when she heard Nico actually playing the game against RJ and winning. Things were going to be fine.

At the end of the night as Juliette drove off waving and honking too long and too loudly, Dani turned to Nico who looked uncomfortable for the first time that night. She knew what was on his mind.

"You. Tall, dark and mysterious. Upstairs to our room right now."

The kids smirked and wished them goodnight before heading up the stairs. Nico hesitated.

"Are you sure Danielle? I mean the kids just found out we're getting married. How will they feel if I stay?"

"If you don't stay they will think it's weird. Now stop analyzing everything and just go with it, okay?"

She reached for his hand and started up the stairs. In her most seductive voice she encouraged him.

"I'll make it worth your while."

No other words were spoken as he swept her off her feet and took the stairs two at a time.

A/N: Okay, I think one more fluffy chapter and an epilogue. Thanks for staying with the story you guys.


	13. Chapter 13

Friends

Chapter Thirteen

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. II dreamed Nico knocked on my door in the middle of the night.

Author Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Some of them are the best I've ever received and it just makes me smile. I keep them in a folder in my emails and read them when I get stuck or frustrated. Sorry for the delay in an update. I was trying to write two stories at once and bit off more than I could chew with my schedule. Hope this chapter totally makes up for it.

Nico kicked the bedroom door shut and looked into Dani's eyes.

"We make a pretty good team, you and I."

"I think so too."

"The Hawks just might survive this. I think we might survive it too."

"Nico, are you going to put me down and make love to me or are you going to just stand here and hold me?"

Nico nuzzled her hair and brushed his nose against her cheek.

"Hmmm. Maybe both?"

He captured her lips then and kissed her passionately. Dani sighed into the kiss and ran her hands up into his hair. This man made her a quivering mess when he did this to her.

Nico walked them over to her bed never breaking the kiss. He laid her down and her long hair spread across the white cotton cover. He looked down at her hungrily. Slowly he undressed her in a way that had Dani yearning for more. Dani watched him from her position on the bed as he undressed too. She looked at his muscular body and noticed again the two scars he had. One was on his hip and the other his abdomen. She wondered if he got them both in battle. Maybe one was from when Marshall had saved his life. She made a mental note to kiss each one of them. They were a part of him, of his history. He reached for her then and settled over her.

This time he was slow and sweet in the way he made love to her. Afterwards they lay melded to each other. Nico had rolled her onto his chest and was tracing lazy circles on her back. Dani lifted her head up and laid it on the arm she had draped across his chest so she could look him in the eyes. Hers were dancing across his face. She had never felt this content in her life. Nico ran his hands up into her hair and then back down her back.

"Dani. I have something for you."

He gently rolled her off onto the bed and reached down for his jacket. When he sat back up in the bed, he pulled her into his lap and handed her a small black box.

"When did you have time to get this?"

Dani looked him in the eye and he shrugged and smiled at her. She opened the box to find a beautiful marquise cut diamond. It was set in an old-fashioned band and Dani looked at Nico quizzically.

He read her mind as usual.

"It was my mother's. Are you disappointed?"

"Absolutely not. I'm honored. When did you have time to go and get this?"

"I've, uh, had it in my jacket for awhile."

"How long?"

"Long enough."

"How long?"

"Since the first night you stayed at my condo."

"Nico…"

"I know. Foolish right? I just…I knew you were the one Danielle and having it in my jacket made it seem possible. I could reach in and feel it and know that some day I was going to give it to you even if it was a long time away."

"Put it on. Please?"

Nico slipped it out of the box and lifted her left hand. He slowly slid it on her finger and then kissed it. It fit perfectly.

"Apparently your mother and I have the same size finger."

Nico looked up at her and his eyes were swimming with tears.

"I wish you could have met her. She died ten years ago from breast cancer. She would have liked you."

"I bet I would have liked her too. Nico, let's get married soon. I don't want to wait. I don't want life and stress and the Hawks and my kids and Ray and Terrence and everything else to get in the way of this."

"Okay, let's start planning. I just have one request."

"Okay. What?"

"Will you wear a long white wedding dress for me? I want to see you walk down the aisle in one. I never had that experience and I want it Dani. I really do." 

"I was right. You are a hopeless romantic. I would love to wear one for you Nico. In a way it will be a new experience for me too. I am marrying the man I love because I love him and not because he knocked me up or I thought I had to, but because I love him with all my heart.

Nico leaned in and kissed her. He gently laid her down and once again that night they made love to each other. As they lay in each other's arms afterwards, Dani looked at the ring on her finger. This was right. This was good. She never felt so wonderful in her life. She had been given a second chance at love and she did not intend to waste it.

Their goodnight kiss was long and slow and tender.

"I love you Danielle."

She started to fall asleep as two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. Her thoughts went back to the night they sat in her car and she told him that he didn't need a therapist; he needed a friend. She was so thankful for that night and all the nights since then, because that friendship had led to love and not just any love, but one that she knew would be the love of her life. She sighed softly and ran her hand over the strong arm around her waist.

"I love you."

A/N: One epilogue to come.


	14. Chapter 14

Friends

Epilogue

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Oh, to be Dani for like a day.

Author Notes: Let's catch up to our two lovers and see how the wedding and their life turned out.

Six months later, Nico and Danielle were married on the Hawks' playing field with the entire team present.

Just as she promised, Dani wore a white strapless wedding dress. It had a long row of covered buttons down the back and it was completely beaded. As Nico stood next to TK in his tux his breath caught at her beauty. He could hear most of the team gasp as well. The men couldn't take their eyes off her, but she only had eyes for Nico. The ceremony was sweet and emotional. They had written their own vows and Dani had never felt so loved as when Nico looked into her eyes and said his to her. Lindsay, Juliette, TK and RJ were their only attendants and afterwards they ate, danced and listened to endless toasts. The last one was the most emotional of all. Terrence stood up and raised his glass.

"Doctor D. I never thought anyone could figure me out the way you did. You've been there for me like no one else except for maybe you Nico. You've dragged me out of more than one bad situation and you never judged. You were just there. I never saw two people more in love than you guys and I hope you have a lifetime of memories and joy together. If anybody deserves to be happy, it's you two. Congratulations and make me an "uncle" soon, okay?"

Dani and Nico looked at each other in shock as the crowd began to laugh, but both knew that was something they would love to do.

They left the reception in a limo and boarded Marshall Pittman's private jet to Tahiti. A short taxi ride later and Nico opened the door to their suite, scooping Dani up as he crossed the threshold. He smiled as she gasped. The entire room was full of roses. There were roses in vases and petals on the floor and dinner was waiting on a table out on a private balcony overlooking the ocean. Dani's favorite Tony Bennett album was playing in the background. The candlelight was so romantic and champagne was chilling on ice.

"How did you arrange all this? Wait. Never mind. You're Nico, of course you made this happen."

Nico set her down, took her hand in his and crossed to the table, pulling the chair out. As she sat down his fingers brushed across her bare shoulders making Dani shiver. His touch always made her shudder. They ate and listened to the lulling sounds of the ocean. After dinner Nico pulled her up out of the chair into his arms. He danced her inside and they swayed to the music. Dani loved his strong arms around her. He began to place soft open-mouthed kisses on her shoulders and then traveled up her neck to capture her mouth.

"I love you Danielle."

Dani always melted when he said her name like that. How would she ever get tired of this man?

"I love you too Nico. I'd love it even better if you told me your whole name. We are married now you know. I should know this stuff." 

"I can tell you, but then you know, I have to kill you and I'd much rather not do that."

"These kisses are killing me as it is."

"Oh, sorry, I can stop."

Dani growled and pulled him back into her arms.

"You stop and I'll kill you."

Nico smirked into her neck and turned her back to him. He continued to kiss her shoulders as he unbuttoned each button slowly. When the gown finally pooled at her feet, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bed. He knew she liked to watch him undress, so he did while she watched him from the bed. He then divested her of the amazing white teddy she had been wearing underneath the dress. It was laced up with a silk ribbon and he slowly untied it and slid the ribbon from its loops. Once she was naked he covered her with his body and made love to her with the music and the ocean sounds filling the room.

"As he pulled her close he whispered in her ear.

"Dominic."

Four months after the honeymoon Dani woke Nico with a kiss. She was standing naked beside the bed with a huge smile on her face. He took one look at her and growled.

"You know, waking me like that, in that state, will only make us both late to work."

"Do you remember the other night when you said you were afraid you wouldn't be a very good dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think you passed the test."

"What? I didn't take a test."

"No, but I did."

Dani pulled a positive pregnancy test out from behind her back and waved it in front of her.

Nico just stared at her for a second and then he spoke in a whisper.

"We're…?"

"Pregnant."

"Really?"

"Really."

Nico's face split into the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face and then he had her in his arms swinging her around and around.

"Hey, careful, morning sickness here. Take it easy."

Nico's face was instantly full of concern.

"What do you need? Crackers? Club soda? I can run to the store." 

Dani laughed.

"I only need one thing."

"Anything."

"I need you, just you. Lay down with me and rub my stomach?"

Nico picked her up and laid her down softly on the bed. He climbed in next to her and leaned up on one arm. With his other arm he feathered his fingers across her bare skin and rubbed hypnotizing circles over her lower stomach. He bent and kissed her belly softly.

"He little one. It's your dad and I can't wait to meet you."

Nico laid his head there and looked up at Dani.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too."

Dani had been right all along, ever since that night in a dark mall parking lot with music wafting through the car.

"You don't need a therapist. You need a friend."

That friendship had given him one of the things he had always wanted: Love.

Seven months later, Dani gave Nico the other thing he had always wanted: a son.

**A/N: Sorry it's over. I hope to write more stories for Necessary Roughness soon. Can't wait until the new season comes. They were renewed in case you haven't heard. Hooray!**


End file.
